Followers of XANA
by ArtMage
Summary: X.A.N.A has followers in the real world. How? Why? Whats he want with Yumi. Ch. 23: Griff's Fate
1. Meeting

New kids in town 

It was a normal school day afternoon Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy. Were sitting talking at the school entrance, when three new kids walked threw. Two boys one girl. The girl had long brown hair she wore a dark red turtleneck black pants, and a large gray and white dog also accompanied her. One of the boys had short bleached hair and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. He wore a white shirt and dark blue pants. The last boy was by far the tallest with jet-black hair and dark sunglasses; he wore a dark gray shirt and black pants and all wore black dusters. The two boys looked almost identical so they assumed they were twins. They walked towards Ulrich and the others. "Hi I'm Spike this is Lance, Erin and the fur ball down there is Fang. Can you help us find our rooms?" The tall boy said. " Sure "Jeremy replied.

In the Hallway

Jeremy and Odd lead the way closely followed by the others. Upon closer observation Yumi noticed creatures on their coats, on Spike's was a black dragon with red eyes (the old English kind not the Japanese kind), on Lance's was a griffin and on Erin's was a phoenix.

Spike and Lance's room

Spike opened the door. Suddenly Lance and Erin pushed everyone in the room and locked the door behind them. "What's the meaning of this!" Jeremy shouted. "Calm down." Erin said who until now hadn't even smiled at them. "We know about the factory we know about lyoko and we know about Aelita. But we know something you don't." Spike finished. At that time Fang started to growl viciously at the door. "Probably Sisi she must have followed us." Ulrich said. Going towards the door. Just then Fang grabbed Ulrich's pant leg pulling him towards the window. "Ah what's your dog's prob…"Ulrich trailed off. "What… what is it? Wow…" Odd said. Yumi looked over to see at least 50 dogs on the ground. "I'm guessing it's a Z.A.N.A. attack?" Lance asked. "How long did it take you to figure that out?" Spike asked. Erin slid a pencil under the door only to have dogs growl and rip the pencil out of her hand. "Hey ah Lance when I tell you to open the door. Get ready to run." Jeremy commanded. " 3,2,1 now" They charged through the dogs escaping with only a few bites.

At the Factory

Dogs were all over the factory entrance. "Got any ideas Jeremy?" Yumi asked. "I might have one." He replied looking at Fang. "How come your dog isn't affected?" Jeremy asked. "Because he's a wolf not a dog." Erin said. "Can he attack on command?" Ulrich asked. She nodded yes. She bent down to Fang's ear. "You want em Fang … go get em." She said unhooking Fang's leash. The wolf took off like a rocket sinking his teeth into whatever he could get his paws on. "Let's go then." Odd said. They went down to the elevator. Jeremy, Erin, Spike and Lance got off at the super calculator, and Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi went into the scanners. "Transfer Ulrich Transfer Yumi Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich Scanner Yumi Scanner Odd. Virtualization! (Sorry about the spelling)"

In the Mountain Region of Lyoko

"Okay you should find Aelita over that ridge" Jeremy said. "I see her." Announced Yumi. They ran up to Aelita. "The tower should be right here Aelita said. "It is" Said Erin "They're just looking in the wrong place." Spike finished "Jeremy get ready to transfer us to lyoko" Lance said handing him a floppy disc. "But all the scanners are in use." Jeremy argued. "Not all of them." Spike said.

In the Scanner Room

Lance walked to the back of the middle scanner and pushed on the wall, the wall went back a little then slid to the right, revealing a room with three more scanners (It kind of looked like a science lab). They each went into a scanner (You Know the whole virtual thing).

In lyoko

Three beings appeared in lyoko all having old style Japanese clothes. Erin had fiery red wings and brick red hands. Lance had silver wings. Spike still had his sunglasses on but he also had, bat wing a black lizard tail and spikes running from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. "You're looking in the wrong place." Erin said pointing up. They all looked up to see a large island floating in midair. "How do we get up there?" Yumi asked. "Excuse me these wings aren't just for show." Lance said. "But there's no way you guys can carry us up there on your own." Odd said. "Leave it to us." Erin replied. "All right Lance you and Odd go up first. Spike you'll carry the rest of us up there." "Right" Both boys responded. Suddenly Spike and Lance started to change Lance turned into a griffin, and Spike turned into a black dragon with a red visor (Like Scott's on X-men only black instead of yellow). Lance trotted up to Odd and knelt down to let him on when Odd was on, Erin said "Odd now extend your left hand as if to grab something." Odd did as he was told, just then white reins appeared in his hand. "Ulrich climbed on to Spike and did the same thing. (Yumi sat behind Ulrich and Aelita sat behind Yumi)" Erin said. Just like that they were in the sky. It didn't take long before wasps attacked. Lance flew out in front (He still has Odd on his back).

"Lazer Arrow!"

"Griffin Claw!"

Soon the skies were clear and they landed on the island. Lance and Spike turned back into there human forms. They ran for a while till Aelita saw something in the woods she started to walk eyes glued to where she had seen it. Spike walked next to her and said softly "Don't look at them it'll only make them attack faster." Suddenly hundreds of blocks came out of the woods surrounding them. "Erin you have enough strength take Aelita to the tower. We'll keep them distracted." Lance said. Erin seemed hesitant at first but then turned into a phoenix. She slid Aelita onto her back and took flight. "Just a little farther I can see the tower." Aelita said.

Back with Jeremy

Fang jumped on Jeremy's lap and started whimpering in his head set for all to hear on lyoko. Jeremy tried to shove the large animal off. "Stupid wolf, get off." Jeremy growled.

In Lyoko

Erin started to go down to the ground. But before she could reach the ground she went into a death roll and hit the ground hard. She turned back into her human form and clutched her chest (The side her heart is on). Aelita, who had been thrown upon impacted, ran over to her to try and help her. Erin pushed her away. "Go to the tower Aelita." She said gritting her teeth in pain. "Okay" Aelita replied running to the tower.

In the Real World

Suddenly every thing stopped and was engulfed in white light. "Return to the past now!" Jeremy shouted.

In the Past

Spike, Lance and Erin walked up to them. "Well it looks like you guys got some new team mates." Spike said with a grin. "And whether you trust us or not we'll always be there for ya" Lance finished patting Jeremy on the back.

Next Episode: Erin has physically disabling problem what is it? Will she let it get in the away of protecting her friends? Why is Fang allowed in class? And how much dose Ulrich like Yumi? All will be answered next time.

Sorry about the crapy fic but it'll get better I promise.


	2. Heart Ache P1

Heart Ache P.1 

It was late one night in the car impound lot when a black fog came rolling in and surrounding the cars. Within seconds the fog disappeared then the engines started roaring and the headlights were glowing bright red.

In Class

Mrs. Hertz had already introduced Spike, Lance, Erin, and Fang. Spike and Erin sat beside on another with Fang under the table. Lance sat next to Emily and seemed to really enjoy it. 20 minutes later Fang put his paws on Erin's lap and started to whimper. "Erin do you need to go to the infirmary?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Erin nodded. "Well go on and Leo go with her." "Please call me Spike." Spike said. "GO!" Mrs. Hertz yelled. Erin whistled and Fang came trotting after them. "What's going on?" Yumi wondered.

Infront of the soccer field

"Hang in their Erin we're almost there." Spike said. But just after Spike spoke Erin stopped dead in her tracks slowly went down to one knee holding her chest (The side the heart is on) and groaned a little. "Oh boy oh boy Fang infirmary go boy go." Spike said panicking a little. Fang bolted to the infirmary as Spike got down with Erin. "It's going to be Okay Erin." Spike said. Everyone had seen what was going on and had rushed over. "GET AWAY LET HER BEATH!" Spike shouted. Everyone had backed away but Ulrick, Odd, and Jeremy. "What's wrong with her?" Odd asked. Just then the nurse came running up with Fang. She handed Spike a needle he flicked it a few times then stuck it in her shoulder injecting the liquid into her body. Soon after she fell into Spike's arms. He picked her up and walked to the infirmary.

After School

Spike laid outside under a tree watching the clouds roll by. "Spike! Hey Spike ya out here!" Lance called. Spike walked up to him. "You're looking a little down in the dumps bro." Lance said noting Spike's facial expression said it all. Spike sighed and looked over to the building the infirmary was in. "Come on Spike you've known her for 7 or 8 years now. You knew this would happen." Lance said "It doesn't make it any easier." Spike replied. "(Sigh) Hey look Ulrich's practicing his soccer game and Odd and I are tired. Would you mind playing with Ulrich for a while?" Lance asked. Spike sighed and followed Lance to the soccer field. "Hey … here comes … the cavalry." Odd said panting. "So you got some competition for me?" Ulrich asked. "Ya Spike's all right." Lance replied.

1 Hr. Later

Ulrich and Spike were both dripping with sweat and panting. "All right get dried off and go take Yumi home." Said Lance tossing them a towel.

Walking To Yumi's House

"Spike your pretty good have you ever considered playing on a team?" Yumi asked. "Nah I don't like the whole competition thing." Spike replied. "So ah what was wrong with Erin?" Ulrich asked. "(Sigh) Erin has a heart problem, it's caused by a traumatic experience some time when your young say 4 to 8. Her heart exhilarates for no apparent reason and her body simply can't keep up with it." He said sadly. "What was her traumatic experience?" Yumi asked. "She can't remember, and she doesn't me to tell her." He replied. Just then they heard the roar of a motorcycle. They turned to see a rider in all black the face shield on his helmet was tinted black (They couldn't see his face). The rider stuck out his hand and snatched up Yumi as he rode by. "YUMI!" Ulrich yelled as he and Spike raced after them. "Let me go ya creep!" Yumi shouted while straggling in the rider's grasp. "I said let go!" She said as she kicked him in the helmet. The kick caused him to let go of Yumi and lose control of his bike causing him to fall off. Yumi got up and walked to the boys. The rider also got up and picked up an ax that had been attached to his bike till the spill. The boys saw that Yumi was disoriented from the fall and in no condition to fight. "Yumi run…" Ulrich started. "He's after you we'll hold him off." Spike finished pulling out thick metal gloves with claws coming out of the fingertips. "Ulrich you okay fighting without a weapon?" Spike asked. "Ya" Ulrich replied. The rider chuckled to himself "You better stay with your girlfriend boy." He said pointing to Yumi. Ulrich looked back just in time to see Yumi get hit by a car (no one was in the car). Instinctively Ulrich ran towards the now unconscious Yumi. "GUARD HER!" The rider yelled. Just then cars, trucks, vans (ect.) surrounded Yumi, not letting Ulrich get to her. "Keep trying Ulrich I'll take care of this hack!" Spike yelled spreading his fingers out ready to dig his claws into his opponent. Spike charged, as did the rider with there weapons raised. The rider was the first to attack. "How can he move so fast?" Spike wondered considering the ax was about half the size of the man using it.

In the infirmary

Erin awoke on the bed in the infirmary. "That was one for the record books." She groaned. Erin looked around all she saw was Fang laying at the end of the bed. Dorothy walked in "Leo's not here." She said. "I've gotten so used to him being right next to me after one of these attacks." Erin replied. "He didn't want to leave I had to get Jim to make him go. You must really love each other." She said. Erin shook her head "I am incapable of such emotions, and he knows it." She said. Erin got up called Fang and started to walk out the door. "Are you sure your able to go?" Dorothy asked. "I'm used to it." Erin replied not turning around.

With the others

Spike was out of breath from trying to slash his lightning fast opponent. "Hey at least your able to follow my movements." The rider taunted. "Ever sense I met Xana no one can catch me. They can't even see me, but ya know the ax kinda slows me down." In one foul swoop Spike stuck his claws into the side of the riders stomach. "How?" The rider asked. "You wouldn't shut up." Spike replied. "Now what is your connection with Xana?" The rider chuckled grabbed his ax and hit Spike with the broadside of it, the blow caused Spike to fly off of him. Spike got up only to see the rider running towards him at full speed. The rider jumped into the air and started to hack away at Spike's gloves (Spike was blocking all of the attacks). The ax continued to make dents in Spike's armor, until the ax broke through the armor and dug into Spike's hands. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Spike howled in pain. The rider took his chance and kicked Spike hard in the gut, throwing Spike into a sea of darkness.


	3. Heart Ache P2

Heart Ache P.2

Lance was talking to Emily, suddenly Lance felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Are you alright?" Emily asked. "Yeah I'm sorry but I got to check and see if my brother's back. It was nice talk'n to yeah though." He said as he walked away. "Spike if Erin's just kicking your ass again I'll kill ya." Lance said to himself.

At the infirmary

"So Erin's not here?" Lance asked. "No she left a while ago." Dorthy replied. "Spike must have picked her up." He said. "No she got up and left with Fang. She pritty strong for someone her age." She said. Without another word Lance left for Erin's room.

With Ulrich

Ulrich had gotten to Yumi when the rider jumped over a car. Ulrich stood infront of Yumi. "Please if I could stop your little dragon friend what makes you think I can't stop a samurai." The rider stated. "How'd know about …" Ulrich was cut off by the rider hitting him with the broadside of his ax. The rider took out a needle jabbed it into Yumi's shoulder blood (the needle is empty) and filled it with Yumi's blood. Once the needle was full he put it into his pocket, and looked like he was going to pick up Yumi (Yumi's eyes were slightly opened). "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ulrich yelled tackling the rider to the ground. "I've had it with you!" He roared grabbing Ulrich by the throat and hurling him to the ground he raised his ax over his head ready to strike Ulrich down. "Die" He said in an evil tone. "You first!" Spike yelled driving his claws into the rider's back (not the side the heart is on). The rider fell to the ground right next to Ulrich. Spike knelt down clutching his hands to his chest. A solitary tear escaped Spike's sunglasses. "You ok?" Ulrich asked. "That hurt like helllllll." Spike groaned.

In Erin's Room

Lance walked in to see Erin was asleep and Fang on the other bed. "She's going to kill me for this. Hey… hey Erin wake up." Lance said nudging her. "What." She asked. "Something's wrong" Lance said. Suddenly they heard yelling from down stairs. "Lets go." Lance said. "Wait." Erin said. Lance tuned around in time to catch a silver handgun. Lance looked at her. "Just in case." She replied. "Come fang."

Down stairs

Everyone was down stairs yelling at Jim and the principal. Lance, Erin, and Fang made there way towards Jeremy and Odd. "What's going on?" Lance asked. "The principal's not letting anyone off the grounds do to reckless drivers." Jeremy started. "Yeah he wont even let day students leave." Odd finished. "X.A.N.A." Lance said. Suddenly Odd's phone rang. "Hello." "Odd it's Spike is Erin conches?" "Yeah she's here with me why?" "Look just tell her she needs to get the Nano bots ready." "Nano bots what? What's going on?" Spike hung up. "Erin do Nano bots mean anything to you?" Odd asked. "We need to go to the factory right away." She replied. Lance held up his gun and fired it causing everyone to go quite. "Alright were leaving!" Lance shouted. They got to the door only to have the principal block the door. "I can not allow you to leave this school." He said. Lance pointed the gun at the principal but didn't shoot. "Oh for crying out." Erin said before shooting the principal in the shin. The principal lay on the floor holding his shin. "Let's go boys." She said stepping over the principal and out the door. "And people wonder why she's signal." Lance said.

Meanwhile

"There're coming?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah." Spike replied. "Yumi not looking so hot." Spike had noticed Yumi (who was in Ulrich arms) was now having problems breathing. "Hang in there Yumi." Ulrich said.

With the Others

"How could you shoot the principal!" Jeremy yelled. Erin said nothing. "Yeah it's not like he could have done much to us." Odd said. "LANCE!" Emily yelled. "Uh… E – Emily." Lance said nervously. "How could you let her shoot the principal!" She shouted. "Emily … ther – there's more to it than that." Lance said. Suddenly Erin held out her gun and pointed it at Emily. "Don't move." She said in a cold voice. With out thinking Lance put himself between Emily and the gun. Erin pulled the trigger and to everyone's surprise she missed. "Damnit he moved." She said angrily. "Who moved?" Jeremy asked. Erin didn't answer she just kept looking around firing off random shots. Suddenly a knife came out of know were stabbing in to her leg. She winced in pain then knelt down to pull it out. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Suggested the rider (How many lives dose this guy have?). "That knife in you has three little claws that dig into your bone. So I don't think it'll be come'n out any time soon." "It seems Spike got to you before we did." Erin said looking at his cuts. "Your clearly in no shape to fight, so why don't you just leave." Lance said. "Not without the girl." He said looking at Erin. Erin looked around then pointed to herself. The rider nodded. "Yeah well I'm sorry but I rely don't feel like going anywhere right now." She said calmly. "That wasn't a question." He replied. Erin pointed her gun at him but before she could shoot him Lance fired his. For a moment the rider just stood there then fell to the ground. "Lance!" Emily yelled. "Calm down it's a trank. gun." He said. "Spoil sport." Erin said putting her gun in the inside of her duster. She went over to the now unconscious rider and put her hand inside one of his pants pockets. "Don't you think your speeding things up a bit? I mean it's only the first date." Odd said. Erin didn't listen she then pulled out the rider's wallet. "Erin I may be a thief but even I wouldn't take that guy's money." Lance said. Erin rolled her eyes and continued to rummage through the man's wallet. "This guys got no ID." Erin said. "Why don't you just take off the helmet?" Emily asked. "Take a closer look. Lance has used that kind of helmet on numerous occasions. It'll only come off if he wants it to." Erin replied still going through his wallet. She eventually pulled out a small white peace of paper. "He's a follower of XANA." She said tossing the paper to Lance. He looked at the paper witch had XANA's logo on it (The thing that looks like an eye). "Come on we've wasted enough time here. The factory isn't to far away." Jeremy said.

At the Elevator in the Factory

Odd and the others slid down the ropes and walked towards Ulrich, Spike and the still unconscious Yumi. "Uh Erin you do know that there is a…" Spike was cut off by Erin saying. "Yeah I know."

In the Elevator

"So why is Emily here." Ulrich questioned. "One reason is because Lance protected her, and XANA probably thinks we've added her to the team. And the second is so she won't go to the police and tell them I shot the principal." Shre said. Spike singed and shook his head.

In the Back room

"Lay her down on the table and have her drink this." Erin said tossing Ulrich a vile of green liquid. "Spike sit on the other table and have Lance remove your gloves (They're dented on)." Erin said. "AHHHHH!" Spike screamed as the first glove came off tearing some of his skin. "What's this for any way?" Ulrich asked. "For broken ribs and possible internal bleeding." Erin said. "SON OF A BITCH!" Spike howled as the last glove was taken off tearing more of his skin. "Watch." Erin said looking at Ulrich. She then took out another vile of green liquid, and pouring it on to Spike's hands. Spike winced as his hands healed at a remarkable rate. "Okay I think I've been more than patient. Now could someone pleas tell me what's going on." Emily asked. Lance nodded and walked outside the room with her.

Back with Yumi

"See Ulrich it's not poison, and if you don't mind Spike could you take out the knife?" she asked. Spike nodded and knelt down by the knife. "Grab onto something cause this is going to hurt like hell." Spike said. Erin went to one of the walls and leaned a gained it to relieve the stress on her leg. "Okay let see with this kind of knife its twist and pull." He mumbled while pulling out the knife. Erin didn't seem to notice the pain. Spike bandaged up her leg and went back to Ulrich and Yumi with a sad face, and Erin left to the computer room. Ulrich didn't look at spike he sat next to Yumi and held her hand. "There's nothing you could have done." Spike said putting a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "I should have been there. I should have gone with her." He said. "At least your able to help her." Spike said. "I've had to watch Erin suffer through out the years, do you have any idea what it's like to see your best friend go through something like that." Ulrich just looked at him. He had only known Erin for a few days but he already saw her as an extremely cold person, and couldn't see her as anyone's friend. Suddenly Yumi stirred brining Ulrich back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then her eyes landed on Ulrich. "What happened?" She asked trying to sit up. "You were hit by a car but don't worry we gave you some Nano bots you should be fine now." Ulrich explained. "I'll tell the others that you're awake." Spike said while leaving the room. "Are you okay?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah." She replied. Without another word Yumi put her arms around him. "Ulrich … what if that guy comes back." "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." Ulrich said pulling her closer. "Hey Ulrich Jeremy wants to see you." Erin said opening the door. Ulrich and Yumi puled apart. "I'd stay there if I were you Yumi it will hurt to walk." She said. Ulrich reluctantly left Yumi alone. When they left Yumi puled her legs up to her body and began to shiver (She's on a cold metal table). Fang jumped onto the table sat down infront of her put his head on her knee and looked up at her with his bright yellow eyes. She grind and pet large animal. "I bet you think I'm over reacting huh." She said. "Surpassingly enough you're acting quiet calm for your species." Fang thought. "Look at me I'm talking to a wolf, you probably can't understand a word I say." "I don't speak human but I can understand it." He thought.

With the others

Erin and Ulrich walked in. Ulrich looked around and asked. "Where's Lance?" "I sent him to the hospital to go check on the principal. Jeremy and Odd were giving me a hard time about shooting him." Erin said calmly.

In the principal's room

Lance climbed up to the windowsill of the principal's room. He took out a knife and used it to open the window. He slid in quietly through the window (the principal's asleep). Lance went to the end of his bed and looked at his chart. He then went to the man's side pulled out a small silver cross and placed it on the man's chest. Lance pulled out a chain that he wore under his cloths held the cross up to his face and mumbled a few words. Suddenly the doorknob began to turn Lance quickly through open the window and jumped out.

15 min. later

Lance was just coming out of the elevator when Ulrich, Odd, and spike came piling in. "Lance is coming with as Jeremy!" Odd shouted before the door closed.

In the Scanner room

The boys entered the scanners. "Alright you're heading to the desert reign." Jeremy said. "Transfer Odd Transfer Ulrich Transfer Spike Transfer Lance. Scanner Ulrich Scanner Spike Scanner Odd Scanner Lance. Virtualization!"

In Lyoko

The four materialized in Lyoko. Aelita walked up to them. "It's good to see you again Aelita." Spike said. "We've got a problem. I found the tower but it's guarded by a lot of monsters." She said. "Hey Lance you think you could fly up there and tell us what you see?" Odd asked. Lance nodded and flew up into the sky until he saw the tower and the monsters. He looked around for a while to make shore he had counted all of them. He touched down infront of them and said. " One maga tank, Two crabs, and three wasps." "Well boys lets saddle up." Ulrich announced. Lance and Spike nodded. Soon they morft into there beast forms. Odd hopped onto the griffin's back grabbed the rains, Ulrich and Aelita climbed onto the dragon. "Okay Odd you go on ahead and take care of the wasps. We'll take care of the crabs and maga tank." Ulrich commanded. "Okay come on Lance." Odd replied. The griffin didn't move. "Hey come on Lance you heard him." Odd said. "Odd Erin says he's like a horse now." Jeremy said. "Oh I get it." He said kicking the griffin in the side. With that the griffin took off like a shot towards the enemy. "Okay how do I make him fly?" Odd asked. "Pull back on the rains and say fly." Jeremy replied. Odd did what he was told he pulled back on the rains and said. "Fly" The griffin then hulled himself into the air almost causing Odd to fall off. "Lazer Arrows!" Odd yelled. The arrows hit its two targets. Lance flew towards the last wasp and slashed it with his claws.

Meanwhile

Ulrich had already started to run towards the monsters at full speed. Suddenly Ulrich had pulled the rains to the right Spike tuned around quickly causing his tail to hit the two crabs. All that was left was the maga tank. "Hang on Aelita I got an idea." Ulrich said just as he said it the maga tank attacked. He pulled back on the rains and said. "Rear up!" The dragon did as it was told and went up on its hind legs caught the beam and held it off (like Ulrich did in code earth). Ulrich kick the dragon for him to move forward. Spike did as he was told and slowly moved forward. "Ulrich what ever your doing I suggest you do it fast Spike's losing life points fast." Jeremy said. "Hang in there Spike we're almost there." Ulrich said as the dragon roared in pain. "That's close enough." He said as he through his sword in the eye of the maga tank. Aelita slid off of Spike and entered the tower. Then everything was engulfed in white light. "Return to the past now!"

Walking to Yumi's house

"Thanks for walking me home Ulrich." Yumi said. "I'm glad to do it." Ulrich replied. Suddenly they heard the roar of a motorcycle. The bike stopped right infront of them. Yumi's blood ran cold; it was the same rider. Ulrich stood infront of Yumi. "Catch ya later Yumi." The rider said before he road off. Ulrich placed a hand on Yumi's Shoulder. "Don't worry Yumi like I said I won't let him hurt you." Ulrich said.

In the hall out side of Erin's room

"Well." Spike said. "Well what?" Erin asked. "You have to admit they've grown on you." He said. "We've been through this, I can feel." She replied. "You can you just need some help." Spike said in a low tone as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "Spike quit playing around." She said braking away from his embarrass. "I'll get you to feel something…." He said as Erin went into her room. "Even if it's not for me I'll still be happy knowing you came feel again." Spike said

949459

My fics aren't good but they aren't the worst you have to admit that. Anyway vote for your favorite. 1. There's a dance at Kadic, and followers of X.A.N.A. have attended. 2. What's this X.A.N.A. has a human form, And he's kissing Erin!

http/images. 


	4. Attacks

Attacks

Late Night outside Yumi's House

A man sat in a tree just outside Yumi's window. "I'm here." He whispered into his cell phone. "Is she asleep?" Asked the man on the other end. "Yes" He replied. "Then go and don't come back without her." The voice hissed. "Yes master." He said before turning off the phone and jumping to the windowsill. He was about to open the window when Yumi stirred and then sat up. The man went to one side almost falling off windowsill trying not to be seen. Yumi left the room. "What?" The man asked out loud as he looked at his watch. "11:45, she'll be back." He said confidently as he opened the window with his knife. "I enter a group with lodes of high-tech stuff and they give me a switchblade." He thought. Suddenly he heard the doorknob being worked. Instantly he hid in one of the shadows. Yumi walked into the room with a glass of water unaware of the danger that literally lurked in the shadows. She had just turned her back on him, now was his chance. Suddenly the man grabbed Yumi and slammed her into the wall causing the glass in her hand to shatter. She tried to scream but he cupped his hand over her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist pinning her arms to her side. Yumi put both her feet onto the wall and pushed off as hard as she could. The man hit the other wall causing him to let go of her waist. She then elbowed him in the ribs. The man grabbed his switchblade and held it to Yumi's neck. This made Yumi stop straggling. "Your more trouble then your worth girl." He growled. "Now lay face down on the floor or I'll satisfy this blades taste for blood." Yumi did as she was told. "Now put your hands behind your back." He ordered. When Yumi had done so he put his knee on her back pulled out a needle and with his free hand held the knife to Yumi. He then stuck the needle into Yumi's arm and withdrawled some of her. He capped the needle and put it back in his pocket. "Get up." He growled. As Yumi got up, he wrapped his arm around her waist again and held the blade to her neck. He walked over to the window kicked it open. Just then a gun was shot the man turned around and saw Yumi's father holding a pistol. "Get away from my daughter." He growled. Yumi took her chance and tore away from his grasp cutting her neck a little. The man knew he couldn't win so he jumped out the window. Yumi fell to her knees in complete shock. "Yumi! Are you alright?" Her mother cried kneeling down beside her. Then her eyes fell upon the cut on Yumi's neck and her bloody hand.

In Erin's Room

Erin was working on her computer. And fang was on her staring at her. Fang got up walked to her and began gently tugging at her pant leg. "Fang knock it of." She said sleepily. "(You haven't slept in three days.)" Fang said to himself. "Go back to sleep Fang." She said gently pushing the wolf off her pant leg. He looked up at her then went over to her bed and laid back down. Erin went back to looking at her computer, which had pictures of Spike's cut up gloves. "Let's see, Spike said those cuts where made by an ax. But these cuts are to clean. Ax cuts on metal are normally rough or jagged. This looks like, it was done by a sword… or a swordsman. How skilled dose a guy have to be to weld an ax like a sword?" Her thoughts were interrupted by someone working her window. Acting like she didn't hear it she slowly slid her hand towards her gun. When a knife hit the desk infront of her gun. Erin quickly retracted her finger and looked up to the window to see a man in all black sticking his head in through the window (this is a different guy). Without another moment of hesitation the man jumped out of the window knocking Erin off her chair and pining her to the ground. Erin quickly kicked him off and got to her feet. "Fang" She called. Just then a flash of teeth and fur dove on the man, wrapping his jaws around the man's neck and wiping his head around wildly. Erin slowly got to her feet still recovering from the shock. She got up in time to see Fang being thrown into the wall. The man then charged her. Erin easily evaded it. "Now's my chance." He said to himself before he turned for a slash. Erin moved her head but the tip cut right above her eye. While she was distracted he kicked her into the wall.

Meanwhile in Spikes room

Spike and Lance where sleeping when there was loud thump on the wall. Spike stuck his hand out and felt around for his sunglasses. When he found them he pulled them under the covers with him. He then sat up and looked around "What the he-" He was cut off by hearing another loud thump. "Erin…." He thought before he left the room.

In Erin's room

When Spike entered the room he found Erin on the floor with the man right above her stepping on her neck. She had the man's foot in her hands trying to relive the pressure on her neck. Without thinking Spike punched the man square in the face, flooring him. Before Spike could land another hit the man scrambled out the window. Spike then walked back to Erin before he could say or do anything Erin punched him in the stomach the blood from her cut had trickled into her eye somewhat blinding her. Spike caught her wrists in order to keep her from punching him. "Erin it's me Spike." He said. Erin stopped struggling. "Ya know you are dangerous when you're like that." He said. She groaned and coughed out a little blood, her encounter had left her with a large bruise on her neck and a gash above her eye. "Come on we'd better fix that up at the factory." He said helping her up. "Fang stay here." Erin said before leaving with Spike. "(What, you expect me to go bar hopping)" Fang said to himself before plopping his head back down on the ground.

The Next Morning in the Cafeteria

Spike was practically falling asleep in his food. "Hey Spike you going to eat that or just ware it?" Lance joked. At that time Erin sat down next to Spike and gave him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." He said sleepily. As Erin took a sip of coffee lance noticed the top of her bruise. "Hey Erin, what's that?" Lance said pointing to her neck. "Nothing." Erin said pulling the collar of her shirt over it. "Okay then. How'd you get that cut above your eye?" He asked. "I fell off my bed and hit the night stand." She answered quickly. "Okay you and Spike weren't here last night that can only mean you two were at the factory. And sense he was with you we can rule out the nasty things that are going through my mind. That can only mean that he was patching you up. Considering you won't even let the nurse put a Band-Aid on you." He said. "How the hell did you know I wasn't in my room last night?" She asked. "I'm an ex thief remember. Now what are you hiding?" He replied reaching over to pull Erin's turtleneck down. "What do you think your doing Lance!?!" Emily asked as she came up behind him. "Uh er uh nothing." He replied. Then Jim walked up to them. "What do you want?" Erin growled. Jim glared at her. "Ulrich Yumi was attacked last night. She's in the principal's office, and she's asked to see you." He said. Ulrich's eyes grow wide. Thousands of questions poured into his mind all at once.

In the Hallway

Ulrich kept thinking about what Jim had said. "Yumi… was attacked last night?" He repeated. Then suddenly he remembered he had spoke to her last night.

Flashback

"Hey um Ulrich?" Yumi said to her cell phone. "Hum." He replied. "Have you been followed recently?" She asked. "Other than Sissy, no … Why?" He asked. "Maybe it's just me but swear someone's been following me." She said as she heard Jim yelling in the background. "We'll figure out something tomorrow. But right now I got'a go." He said.

End of Flashback

"I couldn't do anything to save her. No… I didn't do anything to save her." He said out loud. "(You stupid human.)" Said a voice inside Ulrich's head. Ulrich looked up to see Fang down the hallway growling and glaring at him with his bright yellow eyes. "(When in dout blame yourself. Isn't that how you see things Ulrich?)" Fang said telepathically. "Wha What are you?" Ulrich asked. "(I'm just your average wolf that's evolving with some help from his mother.)" He said. "You mean Erin?" He asked. The wolf nodded. "(I'm sick of seeing you blame yourself for every little thing that happens in your life!)" The wolf growled. "(Lets see you blame yourself for this!)" Fang roared as he charged Ulrich. He jumped into the air above Ulrich ready to rip out his throat. Ulrich shut his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the pain when, the vicious growling stopped. Ulrich opened his eyes to see that nothing was there, no psychopathic wolf… nothing. "Why did Fang try to attack me…." That's when his thoughts reverted back to Yumi. "Yumi…" He said as he went in to a full sprint down the hall.

In the Principal's Office

Ulrich waited with Yumi's father for what seemed like hours when Yumi finally came out. Ulrich walked up to her and noticed a bandaged up neck and hand. She managed to fake a smile, but he saw right through it he then took her in a tight embrace. "It's okay Yumi… your safe now." He whispered.

Mean While

"I got it, like Yumi you were attacked last night. That's how you got all banged up." Lance said. "Erin uh Jim said you were getting a new room mate today." Jeremy said in an attempted to change the subject. "Yeah so?" Erin said. "Well what stopped you from getting one earlier?" Odd asked. "Fang always tried to attacked them." Erin replied. "Erin we got'a go you know how protective of his breakfast he is." Spike said grabbing Erin's arm and pulling her towards the door.

With Ulrich Yumi and Her Parents

"Don't worry Yumi the principal said this was the best guarded room in the school" Yumi's father said (okay to catch you up Yumi's moving into the school). They stopped at the one of the rooms. Yumi opened the door to see a large dog growling viciously. "Easy Fang you remember me don't ya." Yumi said a little nervously. Suddenly the wolf jumped on Yumi pinning her to the ground, and… liking her as if he hadn't seen her in years. "Fang stop it, that tickles." Yumi said. Fang's eyes soon landed upon her neck. He whimpered a little and got off her. Fang then looked up at Ulrich and winked. Ulrich's blood ran cold. Just then Spike and Erin ran up to them. "See I told you, Fang likes Yumi." Erin said to Spike. "Who are you two?" Yumi's mother asked. "My names Erin I'm Yumi's new room mate, and this … is Leo." Erin said calmly. "Aw yes your one of Yumi's new friends." She said. Erin then walked away and said. "I'd better go tell the others who my new roommate is." She walked away with a very confused look on her face.

In An old abandoned Warehouse

"HOW DARE YOU TWO SHOW YOUR FACE'S HERE!!!!" Roared a dark figure. "Oh please sir don't kill me!" Pleaded one of the men. "I'm not going to kill you." Growled the dark figure. "You brought me the blood we need for Lord X.A.N.A…. Your friend on the other hand … brought nothing." "Please I … I beg of you spare me." Cried the other one. "Why should we spare you?" Asked another dark figure. This voice almost soothed him for it was clearly female. "Because I … I would have had her if it wasn't for the one with the sunglasses." "THAT'S ENOUGH! You are insulting us for pleading for your pathetic life!" The dark figure roared yet again while unsheathing a sword. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The man screamed before the figure cut his head off. "Your friend pissed me off quite bit … so you now have 30 seconds to tell me your plan before I kill you too." He said in a cold harsh tone. "Uh uh ther … there's a … a … dance coming up I'm shore they will all attend." The man shuttered. "Erin would never go, and X.A.N.A wants her as well. Oh … I almost forgot … your time … is up." He said raising his sword ready to strike him down when. "Wait!" Said the other dark figure. He stopped just inches from the other man's forehead. "Even if Erin isn't there Spike will be, leaving Erin venerable. Granted she's no pushover we can take her. But as for the others … that will be the real challenge." She said.

In Erin and Yumi's Room

Yumi was asleep on her bed, Erin was working on her computer, and Fang was in the middle of the room chewing on a bone. "She considers me a friend?" Erin thought as she looked over to Yumi. "Why? What have I done to provoke it?" Erin's thoughts were interrupted by someone popping into her head. "(She must have had a rough night last night.)" Erin looked over to Fang with a shocked expression. "When the hell did you start talking?" She asked. "(Just recently.)" He replied. "Okay I'm not going to ask how this happened and just go for a walk." She said before leaving the room. Fang started to follow her. "Fang you stay here and watch Yumi." The wolf groaned and laid back down.

Outside

Erin sat under tree thinking of the millions of questions running through her head. "Why Yumi?" She said aloud. "I thought they wanted me because I was getting to close to knowing who that biker guy was. But then why would they attack Yumi too?" She thought. "I guess I'll have to answer some of thoughts E-mails X.A.N.A sent me." The mere thought of it sent chills down her spine.

Midnight 3 nights ago

Erin was typing away at her computer when a massage popped up. "Hu what's this?" She leaned closer to read the E-mail.

Erin,

I have watched you from afar for to long. I must meet with you. You and your cold icy heart are all I need.

Love, X.A.N.A

I don't know about you but that last part kinda made me sick


	5. Anger

Present

"Hay Erin … Earth to Erin … Erin!" Spike shouted snapping Erin out of her trance like state. "Hu? W-What?" She asked in a more soothing voice than normally. "Didn't you hear me I said your name like 5 different times before you answered." He said with a more concerned look on his face. "I'm fine I was just thinking. That's all." She replied. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. "Nothing important." She said looking down at the ground. What was she suppose to tell him, that X.A.N.A was sending her E-mail and he might actually have feelings for her? No, Spike was protective enough if she told him about this he'd never let her out of his sight again. "I've known you for about 8 years Erin. Nothing, to you is normally something to everyone else." Spike said sweetly yet still keeping his stern tone. "It's not about my scars or my heart so BACK OFF!" She yelled before running in the direction of the factory. "I should've quit while I was ahead hu?" Spike asked. "Yep" Lance said jumping down from a near by tree. "What'd I say?" He asked. "That's just the thing we never know what we say wrong. Even when we ask they don't tell us." Lance said. Spike groaned in frustration. "Keep there fore the words of this." He said putting a silver cross in Spike's hand. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Spike yelled. "And why'd you give me this cross I'm not that far gone!" "To answer your question dear brother it's from the Bible the book of Deuteronomy to be exact. And how do you know you're not that far gone?" Lance asked. "Ever sense dad ki-" Lance was cut off by Spike picking him up by his neck and pinning him to a tree. "Don't you ever talk about that man infront on me again!" Spike growled. He dropped Lance and started to walk away. "Your not the only one who lost someone Leo!" Lance yelled back. Spike paused then kept walking. "You don't know what it's like to be me." He said to himself.

With Erin

Erin was working on a dark blue motorcycle (not one of the older models the newer version I have no idea what there called) when she stopped suddenly and stared into the abyss. "Who am I?" She asked out loud.

2 Days Later With Erin and Yumi

"So Erin who are you going to the dance with?" Yumi asked. "No one." Erin said. "Why?" "Look it's bad enough Spike's making me go to this pointless dance, I don't think I want to worsen it by getting a date." She replied. "I would have you were going with Spike." Yumi said. "Why?" Erin asked. "Well he's considered one of the most eligible guys at this school. He's tall, dark, mysterious, plus he's nice. That and he's turned down every girl that's asked him. If you ask me he's saving himself for you." Yumi said. "Yumi, he knows he can't have me as long as I'm like this…. So did Ulrich rack up enough courage to ask you?" Erin asked trying to change the subject. "Yeah it took him awhile but he did. And you can't keep running your feelings." Yumi said as she walked away. "I'm not running I just can't." Erin said to herself.

In An old abandoned Warehouse

"Tonight's the night." Said the female dark figure. The other dark figure stood up infront of about 14 men and said. "Grab your tuxes boy cause we're going to a dance." He looked down at two dark figures in the corner. "Drak, Griff you two are in charge of this attack. Don't let me down."

At the Dance

It was already an hour into the dance and things were heating up for everyone … well everyone but Erin and Spike. They sat at ether end of the gym. Erin looked like she was falling asleep. Ware as Spike was in deep thought. Ulrich and Yumi were in the middle of a slow dance but they couldn't stop looking over to their two friends. "Have you seen a change in Spike in the passed few days?" Yumi asked. "Yeah. Spike's been acting a lot angrier. The slightest thing sets him off now." Ulrich replied. Suddenly Spike got up and walked towards Erin. "Erin can we talk out side?" Spike asked. Erin nodded and walked outside with him. Over in the corner were two guys. One had short dark green hair and a zipped up dark brown trench coat. The other one seemed more innocent he had shaggy long brown hair and a dark brown robe with the hood pulled down. No one seemed to notice their presents. "Should we stop them?" Asked the one in the trench coat. "No, I'll follow … just promise me you wont be to trigger happy when it is time to move in. I don't want any deaths." The other one said before disappearing in to the darkness.


	6. Beasts

Beasts

Outside

The cloaked figure parched himself in a near by tree as Spike and Erin spoke. "So what do you want?" Erin asked. "Well you were with me when she … you know, and I didn't know who else to turn to." Spike replied. "You get like this near every Christmas and we have this talk every time. Would she want you to be like this? This cold person who puts on a mask only to have that mask come off every Christmas." Erin said. "Okay your 10 time's more cold than me." He argued trying not to laugh. They looked at one another and soon got lost in each other's eyes. They were now mere centimeters apart. "Not good." Said the cloaked figure before he jumped down causing Erin and Spike to pull apart. "Hey look who ever you are you got really bad timing." Spike said clearly annoyed. The figure took out his cell phone and pressed something causing it to glow bright red.

At the Dance

The figure stood silently in the shadows as if waiting for something. Suddenly his cell phone began to glow bright red. A sick sadistic smile played a crossed his face. He then started to walk calmly onto the dance floor, when he reached the middle of the dance floor he reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a small handgun. He raised it and fired a shot. Which was more than enough to start the screaming. People where running around screaming trying to get out. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Emily, and Lance were heading towards one of the exits. When the figure shot Jeremy in the ribs. "You're not going anywhere." He said taking off his trench coat to revile two gray wings. "How'd he get thoughts?" Odd asked. He chuckled. "You're not the only ones that can travail to Lyoko. The higher areas of X.A.N.A's army gets to travail there thus granting us ower abilities." His bright yellow eyes landed on Lance. "I'll make you a deal griffin you beat me and I'll let you and your friends go but if you loose, I get your life and the girl." He said turning his look from Lance to Yumi. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" Lance asked. "No not really." He replied before morfing in to what looked like a griffin. "That's not a griffin is it?" Emily asked. Lance shook his head. "No, it's a hippogriff." Suddenly the hippogriff dug his claws into Lance's shirt and through him a crossed the room. "Lance!" They all cried. "Don't worry … I'll need medical attention after this … but I can take him." Lance replied kind of in a daze.

With Erin and Spike

Spike stood infront of Erin. "What do you want?" He asked. "Erin, it's been so long sense we've seen each other. How are you?" The cloaked figure asked as if he were an old friend. "Answer me!" Spike yelled getting even more impatient. "Ya know Erin you should really keep that dragon on a leash. Speaking of leash … ware is that mutt of yours?" His question was answered by and large dog jumping on him and pining him to the ground. "Spike see if you can lead this guy back to the gym, I got an idea." Erin said before running into the shadows. "Erin … how am I going to do that!?! Ah screw it I'll wing it." Spike ran towards them until Fang was thrown on him. "If you think I'm going to be as easy as some of thoughts thugs you faced your sadly mistaken." The cloaked figure said reviling a white scaled dragon tail. "Ah shit… you're a dragoon?" Spike said. The dragoon charged him but Spike evaded.

With the others

Lance was getting thrashed, and was loosing blood fast. Odd had put his jacket over the wound but it wasn't helping that much. Lance laid in a small pool of blood caused by the hippogriff's claws. He slowly got up only to have the hippogriff head-butt in the gut thus throwing him into the wall. Lance tried to get up, but just fell back down to the ground.

With Spike

Spike and the dragoon kept punching each other, but neither of them seamed to care. "(Erin might need my help)" Fang thought before running into the shadows after her. "Even the mutt has lost faith in you. Why don't you just give up." He said. "Ya know your right." Spike said before running into the shadows.

With the others

The hippogriff stood over Lance with his claws at the ready. Suddenly Spike burst through the doors and jumped on the beast with such force he knocked it over. The hippogriff roared and started bucking like a horse, but spike just rapped his arms around the beast's neck. The hippogriff continued to buck roll anything to get the human of his back. Lance started to get up. Spike looked around for something anything that would help him, then he saw it … the hand gun that the hippogriff had when he was in his human form. Spike jumped off the hippogriff's back and grabbed the gun. He then raised it and shot the roof about 5 times causing it to fall on the hippogriff. "Come on that wont hold him for long!" Spike shouted while helping Lance walk. Odd and Ulrich picked up Jeremy and walked outside. When they got there the dragoon was waiting for them, then the hippogriff jumped through one of the windows and stood next to him. Just then they heard the roar of an engine. A truck with a motorcycle in the back going at full speed backed up over the beasts. Erin stuck her head out and looked at them. "Told you I had a plan Spike." She said then hopped out of the truck. The Truck was a light blue color with a picture of a griffin on the driver's side on the other side was a black Pegasus with a white main and of the tailgate was a phoenix. The motorcycle was dark blue with a black dragon on it. "Ya finished my truck!" Lance said completely exited. "Yep and I even finished Spike's bike." Erin replied. "Ah guys we got monsters under the wheel and Jeremy's bleeding to death." Emily said. "Oh yeah uh Erin you and I will take the bike and go on ahead. The rest of you will take the truck." Spike said. Yumi and Emily got into the front seat while Lance put Jeremy in the back seat (It's a four door), Odd and Ulrich hopped into the bed. Spike put down the tailgate and got on his bike along with Erin. "Fang stay here." Erin ordered. The wolf groaned and laid down in the bed of the truck. Spike revved the motor and took off. Lance sped off after them.

From ware they were

The dragoon sat up and held his head. "That's going to leave a mark." He groaned. The hippogriff picked up his head and looked to the dragoon. "Well the men are probably bored. Should we send them after the targets hu?" The hippogriff nodded. The dragoon pulled out a cell phone. "Hey, they're heading your way." He said. "Copy that."

With Lance

Suddenly about 7 guys motorcycles on started chasing them. "Ulrich Odd get down!" Lance yelled. Bullets started to fly every where. Ulrich seemed to be in a trance when a bullet flew towards him, but in a flash of fur and blood Fang grabbed Ulrich by the shoulder and yanked him down. Ulrich looked to Fang who was laying on the floor of the pick up panting. Upon closer inspection he saw a bullet hole in Fangs right shoulder. He also saw Fangs jaws were covered in blood, his blood he looked to his own shoulder and saw were Fang had bit him. It was now pouring out blood. "Hang on we're almost there." Lance called.

With Spike

It wasn't easier for Spike or Erin as bullets flew by. "Erin I see the factory but we don't have time to stop so hang on." Spike said. "Spike the last time you tried this you we're put into intensive care." Erin argued. "Ah you worry to much." Spike replied. "And the last time you said that you were sent to the emergency room." She said. "What's your point?" Spike said. Erin sighed and continued to return fire. "Okay here it comes so hang on!" Spike yelled. Erin put her gun back and rapped her arms tightly around Spike's waist. They entered the factory and jumped off the ledge (You know the spot were they slide down the ropes) when they hit the ground they slid until they hit the wall inside the elevator. "I told ya you worry to much. See not a scratch on me." Spike said proudly. "Oh really, direct your attention to your right arm." Erin replied. Spike looked down to his arm, which was just limp. "Uh Erin would be a sweet heart and pop my arm back into place?" He asked. "Call me sweet heart again and I'll blow the whistle on what's under thoughts sunglasses of yours." She replied. "You wouldn't." Spike said. "Oh I would. Now hold still." She said grabbing Spike's arm and twisting it till it slid back into place. Spike was speechless with pain. "Hold the elevator!" Odd called. He and Ulrich were caring Jeremy while Lance was leaning on Yumi and Emily. Leaving Fang to limp towards them, blood spilt with each step he took. "What happened to Fang?" Erin asked. "He was … shot." Ulrich replied. "He was protecting you wasn't he?" She asked again noticing Ulrich's bleeding shoulder. He nodded trying not to make eye contact with her. Erin pulled out a long peace of cloth and rapped it around her right arm. She slowly walked towards Fang, who stopped dead in his tracks and started to growl. "Easy Fang easy." She whispered extending her right arm to pet him. In a flash Fang had her arm in his jaws. Erin made no attempt to remove her arm. Somehow she managed to keep a calm face dissipate the fact that blood was now dripping from her arm. Fang's eyes met her's, and his expression softened. He whimpered and let go as if to say sorry. "It's okay Fang." Erin said rapping the cloth around Fang's eyes. She then picked him up and walked towards the others. We she got into the elevator she noticed Lance's Shocked expression. "You just got'a know how to handle him." She said. "Yeah well on a personal note I'd prefer you handle the 110 pound wolf." Lance replied.

In the Lab

Erin had administered the Nano bots to Jeremy and Fang. They laid resting on the tables. "Hey what about us?" Lance asked. "Your going to Lyoko you won't need it." Erin replied. "For one brief and shining moment we had a nice Erin then … she turns back into a Bitch." Lance thought. "Okay I talked to Aelita she knows everything so she's going to transfer us." Spike said. "Hey Lance where's Emily?" He asked. "I told her to go back to school and cover for us." Lance replied. "Works for me, now get in the scanners." Erin replied.

(It's to long for me. But you know the whole scanning process)

In the dessert regain

The six beings emerged in lyoko. "Hey you guys see Aelita?" Spike asked. "There she is." Odd announced. "But what's that chasing her?" Yumi asked. "It looks like a bull." Lance replied. Aelita was being chased by what looked like a bull covered in dark yellow armor, but instead of eyes it had three X.A.N.A marks on it's face. Just then Aelita tripped. In a flash Lance turned into his beast form. Odd jumped on the griffin, run towards Aelita scooped her up and flew off into the sky. At that time Spike jumped onto the bull held on to its horns and slashed it's face with his tail thus causing it to blow up. Spike and Lance landed right infront of Ulrich. "Okay… what the hell was that and where's the tower?" Spike asked. "I wish I could tell you what that was but I don't know." Aelita explained. "But the tower's right on the next Plato." "Alright lets get going." Ulrich said. Erin morfed into her Phoenix form and knelt down a wing to let Yumi on. Yumi stepped back in fear, for she still had a grate fear of hights which only grew when she flew on Spike. And he could fight on land and in the air… but Erin was strictly air. The Phoenix stared at her for a wile but soon understood and took flight. Odd and Lance walked up to Yumi and said. "Hop on we won't fly… no need to." Yumi climbed onto the griffin's back as Ulrich and Aelita got on Spike's. With that they were off.

In the Real World

The dragoon and the hippogriff landed on the bridge infront of the factory. "Shall we?" Asked the dragoon. "Oh yes lets." The hippogriff replied changing back into his human form.

In the lab

"Wait infront of Erin's scanner dear brother, but be shore not to harm her… mentally at least, that's my job." The dragoon's voice rang in the lab. "You truly are a sick man." His brother replied. "Thank you." He replied.

In the Super Calculator Room

The dragoon was typing away at the computer. "Lets see where are you… ah there you are." He said as the screen landed on Erin. "One more code and…"

In Lyoko

Erin was flying next to Spike when a lightning bolt came zooming through the air hitting Erin in the chest. She began to fall but before she hit the ground she devirtualized. "What was that all about?" Ulrich asked.

In the Lab

Erin walked slowly out of the scanner still in a daze from the trip back. When suddenly out of know where the hippogriff kicked Erin away from the scanner. He turned back into his human form and got in. "Now!" He yelled. "Transfer Griff. Scanner Griff. Virtualization!" The dragoon said. Erin sat up and looked around. " What the hell?" She asked. "Why don't you come on up Erin? We can talk, and watch your friends get destroyed." Said the dragoon over the loud speaker.

Meanwhile in Lyoko

"There's the tower!" Yumi shouted. Ulrich pulled back on the rains and said. "Land." The dragon did as it was told and landed next to the Griffin. "What's up?" Odd asked. "It's to easy… and what shot Erin." Ulrich replied. "Maybe X.A.N.A created another new monster." Yumi suggested. "Not likely it takes a lot of energy to create a new monster program. I don't think X.A.N.A has enough energy to create another." Aelita explained. "So then what happened to Erin?" Spike asked as he turned back into his human form. Just then the hippogriff appeared right infront of them. "Oh you needn't worry about her she's perfectly safe." He said. "Where's Erin what have you done with her!?!" Spike roared. "Calm down dragon, like I said she's safe." He replied. "Who are you?" Lance asked. "The name is Griff."

In the Real World

Erin walked out of the elevator to see the dragoon was waiting for her. Erin was surprised and shocked at what he did next… he hugged her. She quickly broke the embrace. "Okay I might be a little confused on the subject but aren't we enemies?" Erin asked. The dragoon looked deeply into her eyes. "You really don't remember me do you?" He asked. "Should I?" She asked. "Well three years ago we were friends." He replied. Erin gave him a confused look. "Well I guess I should introduce myself again. My name is Drak." He said. "That wasn't your name three years ago was it?" Erin asked. Drak shook his head. "So what was it?" "I'll let you figure that out." He replied. "Now X.A.N.A has made a special request that you come with me. So will it be the easy way or the hard way." Drak said as he lent out his hand. Erin backed up a little. He sighed. "Why do they always choose the hard way?" He asked as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

In Lyoko

"So who's going to take me on first?" Griff asked. "Or will you all do it at once?" "I'll take you on. After all we have a score to settle." Lance said stepping forward. Griff grinned and walked forward. When they were but a few steps away from each other they turned into their beast forms. They jumped on each other; Griff went for Lance's neck while Lance tore at Griff's wings. "Odd take Aelita to the tower I don't think Erin is much safer then Lance right now." Spike whispered. "Okay." Odd replied. As he took Aelita passed the griffin and the hippogriff. Nether of the mighty beasts seemed to notice them.

In the real world

Erin was having her own problems. Drak was more than a formidable opponent and she could tell her heart couldn't take much more, and she knew Drak knew about her heart problem. She just dodged one of his kicks when it happened, the sharp pain entered her chest she soon found it very difficult to move her any of her limbs. Her body was shutting down and she couldn't do anything about it. Drak saw and took his chance, he grabbed her hands and handcuffed them behind her back. That was when he pulled out what looked like a gun. Erin soon recognized it as a vaccine gun. He pulled her hair to one side and injected what ever he had into her neck. Soon she fell limp and landed in Draks arms.

In lyoko

Lance fell to the ground unconscious. The hippogriff stood over him triumphantly. Then his eyes fell upon Yumi. He started to walk towards her when Ulrich and Spike jumped infront of him. "That's far enough." Spike said. The hippogriff just grinned. Griff continued to walk forward he grabbed Spike by the neck and threw him in to a near by rock. Ulrich charged him with his sword but the hippogriff just caught the sword in his beak turned around and kicked Ulrich in the chest sending him flying. He turned back to Yumi only to get her fan in his face; he fell on his back but quickly got up. Yumi threw her fan at him again but this time Griff caught it like a dog with a Frisbee, and with one chomp shattered it. He continued to walk toward her when he was but a few feet from her the white light emerged from the tower, he looked from the light to her then jumped in the air prepared to strike her down.

In the Real World

Drak was carrying Erin out of the factory when the light engulfed him.

At the Dance

"Well at least we can finish ower dance now." Ulrich said. "Yeah and Spike managed to get Erin to go out with him." Yumi said. "How'd he do that?" Ulrich asked. "He told her Lance was busy tonight but his truck was acting weird." Yumi said surprising a laugh. "That'll work." He said. Yumi rested her head on his shoulder.

With Spike and Erin

Spike and Erin sat under a tree on a hill looking up at the meteor shower. "So is this as bad as you thought?" Spike asked. Erin shook her head. "So why didn't you tell me about this the first time?" Erin asked. "I uh … I thought you were still mad at me." He replied. "Spike I wasn't mad at you … I … I was just stressed because of…." "You don't have to tell me." Spike said resting his left arm on her shoulders. "Thanks" Erin replied. "So when did you catch on." He asked. "Right after you told me." She replied. They continued to watch the stars. Just then he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down to see that Erin had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "She sleeps?" He said sounding surprised considering she hadn't slept in 5 days. He looked around then took off his sunglasses to revile a dark blue eye (we can only see the left side of his face). "I wish I could see you in color all the time." He said with a sad look upon his face. At that time it started to snow. He looked up at the sky, and with a little difficulty he took off his coat and placed it over her. He grinned and looked down at her. "She's so beautiful." He thought.

Yes two all nighters and 15 cups of coffee have paid off!!! Now if you will excuse me I go night night now.


	7. Out In The Open

At around nine p.m. Spike put his sunglasses back on and picked up the still sleeping Erin and walked back to his brother's truck. "You are so luck I'm a gentleman Erin." Spike said as he placed her in the front seat. He got in himself and started up the truck. He looked down to see that Erin was still sleeping soundly. "I don't think even a X.A.N.A attack could wake her up right now." He thought to himself. "Five days and one X.A.N.A attack later she'd better sleep like a log."

After about a half-hours worth of driving, Erin was starting to toss and turn. When she finally calmed down she ended up with her head on Spike's leg. "Comfortable Erin?" He asked clearly uncomfortable. At that time she gripped Spike's pant leg and started to moan as if she was crying. Spike pulled over to the side of the road and started to debate with himself on whether or not to wake her up. "If this is what's keeping her up at night then I should wake her up. But if I do she'll stay awake for another five days." He thought. He finally decided bad sleep was better than no sleep. "Erin…." He whispered softly as he held her hand. It was then he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped the tear away with his index finger. "Erin I'm right here…" He whispered as he bent down to her ear. "…and I'll always protect you."

At the School Parking Lot

Somehow Spike managed to calm Erin down and drive back to school. Now the real challenge began, getting Erin into her room without anyone seeing. Spike could only think of what would happen to his and Erin's reputation if anyone saw them like this. So he quietly and cautiously carried her back to her room. He turned the knob but to his dismay, it was locked. So he reached into Erin's coat pocket and pulled out the key to her room. He opened the door to see the only one there was Fang. "(Looks like you guys had a fun night.)" He joked. "Shut up Fang." Spike barked as he laid Erin down on her bed. "So how long have they been going on?" He asked. "(What?)" "The nightmares." "(She asked me not to tell you about this.)" Fang replied sheepishly. Spike sat down and seemed to be in deep thought, then it hit him. "So when did she tell you this?" "(About a week ago.)" Fang replied. Spike grinned. "Thank you Fang." He said patting him on the head and walking to the door. He opened the door to see Ulrich and Yumi kissing. When they saw Spike they instantly broke apart. "We were never here." Ulrich said. "Gotch'ya Romeo." Spike said calmly walking to his room. Fang howled in his approval. "Shut up Fang." Yumi said. Fang just snickered.

In Spike's room

Spike entered the room and to his surprise not only was Lance there but Odd and Jeremy were there too. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked calmly. "We're here to talk about our resent defeat." Jeremy replied. "Great just what I need, that damn dragoon popping back into my head." Spike growled. "Aw Spike wants to keep Erin in his thoughts as long as poss-" Lance was cut short by Spike hurling a pillow at him. "Oooo have I reach a soft spot." Lance taunted. "How long do you expect to live Lance. Cause at the rate your going it ain't going to be long." Spike threatened. "Hey if you guys are going to fight we need time to sell tickets." Odd joked. "Anyway back to the subject at hand. How'd all thoughts guys get their gifts?" Jeremy interrupted. Just then Ulrich walked in. "From what they said X.A.N.A gave them to em." Spike replied. "But how?" Jeremy looked around. "We don't know Jeremy it's not like we can just ask him." Ulrich said. "Maybe we can." Spike replied somewhat ashamed. "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. "Well … ah … awhile ago Erin was in … ah pretty bad shape so I went to talk to her." He replied

Flash Back (Hard to fallow who perspective actualy)

Yumi and Fang slept while Erin worked on her computer. "Three days sense the attacks and still no leads on the biker." Erin said to herself. "You've got mail." Said the computer. "Please don't be who I think it is." Erin wined. She opened the virtual envelope, and to her dismay it was who she thought it was.

Erin I'm tired of talking to you this way. I hope we can meet tonight. I will await your reply at 3:30 p.m.

Love, X.A.N.A

"Why dose he always put love?" She asked. Just then the doorknob started being worked. In a flash Erin closed the E-mail, and grabbed her gun. The door opened to revile a dark figure standing in the doorway. Erin pointed her gun at the figure. "Hey hey Erin it's me Spike." The dark figure said. "Spike… what the hell are you doing in here?" Erin whispered setting down her gun. "I couldn't sleep." He replied. "Okay… so how'd you know I was awake?" She asked. "I know you all to well Erin. Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me." He replied. "At 12:00, in the dead of night, when it's snowing?" Erin said in disbelief. Spike nodded. Erin sighed. "Sure why not."

Some Where On The School Grounds

"You cold?" Spike asked. "No I'm fine. What about you?" Erin asked noticing that Spike didn't have a shirt on. "No, I don't feel a thing actually." He replied. Erin looked into his eyes (which is very difficult considering he has sunglasses on) and stared into them for a few moments. "Are you drunk?" She asked. "Not at the least." He replied. "How much did you have?" She asked. "Just a swig before I came to your roo…" Spike stopped himself realizing what he had just said. Erin looked at him as if to say 'your hopeless'. "What? You took my smokes what else do you expect me to do?" Spike argued. "I didn't say anything." Erin replied. "So is there something you wanted to talk about?" "Actually I was going to ask you the same question." Spike replied. Erin didn't answer. "Erin you don't sleep, you hardly eat … I … I just want to know what's wrong." Spike said in a caring and fearful tone. "There's this guy. He seems really intent on going out with me." Erin replied. "I'm sorry." Spike apologized. "It's not you." She replied looking down as if ashamed. "Erin what happened? Guys have done this before and you just ignored it." Spike asked clearly concerned. "Nothing." Erin answered quickly. Spike looked at her in disbelief. "Erin no matter what I'll be there to protect you." He replied. Realizing what he just said he changed the subject. "It's late we should go back to bed."

End Of Flash Back

"So sense I didn't get anything important out of her … I … I snuck into her room before we went out and read her ah (clears his throat) E-mails. There uh … there were quite a few from X.A.N.A." He said. "What kind of E-mails like threat what?" Lance asked. "Ah (clears his throat) love." He said quietly. Lance looked at his brother wide eyed.

Okay it's not long but I can only work so well under presser. Oh and ah many thanks to **kmc99**. Okay anyway I love hearing from you guys. Tell me what you want to read give me questions I can answer. I don't mind. Anyway check out **kmc99**'s fics there in my favorites section. Later…………


	8. Big Surprise

In The Cafeteria

Spike and Erin didn't say much to each other the entire morning. "Hey Spike you okay?" Odd asked. "I'm fine." He sighed. Everyone but Erin looked at him in disbelief. "Odd you can have the rest of my breakfast I'm done." Erin said quickly getting up. Spike watch as she left. He turned back to his food to see everyone looking at him (Yumi was filled in). "Alright I'll go talk to her." Spike said getting up and walking towards the door.

Outside

Erin sat outside under a tree in deep thought.

Flash Back

Erin I'm tired of talking to you this way. I hope we can meet tonight. I will await your reply at 3:30 p.m.

Love, X.A.N.A

(Okay I know its lousy time line thing)

End Of Flash Back

Erin didn't seem to notice the tall boy sitting down next to her. "Hey Erin." He said softly. Erin jumped a little and looked at him. "You alright?" He asked. "Uh yeah just thinking about some stuff." She replied. "Care to share?" Erin looked at him then shook her head. Both stayed in silence for awhile. "Ah hey doesn't Fang need some more food to get him through the break?" He asked. "Oh yeah he ran out last night. He still hasn't had any breakfast." She replied. "Well you know how he gets when he's hungry. Lets go." Spike said getting up.

Cafeteria

Ulrich spotted Erin and Spike walking away from the grounds. "Ya think he told her?" He asked. "Not a chance." Lance replied. "Spike has never been able to break any kind of news to Erin." "Okay so how do we tell Erin?" Jeremy asked. "Beats me. I guess Spike will eventually get it out. We might want to make preparations for tonight though." Lance replied.

In Town

"Should I tell him about X.A.N.A.?" Erin thought as she looked over to Spike. Spike looked over to her and grinned. Erin quickly looked straight ahead. "It's ah get'n kinda cold out hu?" He asked. "Yeah the snow's up to my ankles. That means it should be up to your knees at home right?" Erin asked. Spike nodded. "Well here we are." Spike announced. "The Wild Beast Butcher shop." "A ranch and a butcher shop. I think your parents need to stay with one thing." Erin said. "First off there my adopted parents, and second they need the money in the off season." Spike explained. They walked into the shop. "Spike! Erin!" Said a big guy coming up to hug them. "Hey Al." Spike groaned. "Ah Al I can't breathe mind letting go?" Erin asked. "Oh ah yeah sorry." Al apologized as he let go. "So how have you been? I haven't seen Fang in a while how is the little fuzz ball?" He asked. "We're hanging in there." Spike said. "And Fang's doing ok." Erin finished. "So what can I do ya fer?" He asked. "We need some more slur for Fang." Spike said. "Ah yes I've created a lovely slur this time. The best tongue, entrails, and I even added some liver." He said proudly. "Wow … Al you really got in to the Christmas spirit." Erin said somewhat grossed out. "I'll deliver it tonight but until then this should tied him over." He replied handing Erin a canister filled with a meat liquid solution. "Well thanks Al. Later." Spike said. "Yeah Merry Christmas." Al replied. "Yeah." Spike said in an angry tone.

Spike and Erin were starting to walk back. "Ya know Spike just because you hate Christmas doesn't mean you have to be mean to every one that wishes says merry Christmas." Said Erin. "What's your point?" Spike growled. "(Sigh) Spike refresh my memory about what happened that fateful Christmas Eve night." She said with a grin. "You know damn well what happened that night." He said in an angry yet shaky voice. "Uh I remember know-" Erin was cut off by Spike saying. "Get any interesting E-mails lately Erin?" Erin said nothing, and for a moment there was a long string of silence. "Hey uh Erin look we know about X.A.N.A … and the E-mails and that you have to make a reply for a date tonight." Spike said sadly. "Who's we?" Erin asked. "Every one." He replied. "(Sigh) Look Spike you don't need to worry I'm not going to reply." She said. "I'm not shore they'll let you do that." Spike said.

Erin's room

"You can't possibly think that I'd do this?" Erin asked. "Well we need some information so it wont be all for not." Jeremy replied. "Like what?" Erin growled. "Well we know why he wants you and um who wouldn't." Spike said while looking Erin up and down. "But we don't know why he wants Yumi." Ulrich finished. "Oh yeah I'll just walk up to X.A.N.A and say 'Hi X.A.N.A how have you been. Say could I ask you a question … why are you trying to kidnap my friend?' its not something that just pops up in a conversation." Erin argued. "You don't have to ask him. All you have to do is take this." Jeremy said holding up a small yellow pill. "And how will that work pray tell?" Lance inquired. "This is just guessing X.A.N.A has a human form, and will use it either here or in lyoko. All Erin has to do is take this and it will download X.A.N.A's memory." Jeremy explained. "And what will I have to do to make this download commence?" Erin asked. "Nothing to difficult all you'd have to do is, ummm … kiss him." He replied. "What?" Erin and Spike yelled.

Hey guys remember me sorry it took so long and sorry it's such a short chapter. But I bet you weren't expecting that. Anyway give me some ideas on what to put next tell me what you want to read.


	9. Getting there

In An old abandoned Warehouse 

A tall dark figure was alone in his room preparing for tonight. "I trust there weren't any problems with the devirtualiztion." Said a female dark figure in the corner. "There weren't any. You needn't worry about me." He replied. "Go get Drak and Griff for me, and give Link this." He said tossing the figure a peace of paper. "As you wish X.A.N.A." She replied.

10 Minutes Later

Drak came in clutching a chain, which was tied around Griff's neck (he's in his hippogriff form). "Excellent work last night boys." X.A.N.A. complemented. "Thank you X.A.N.A. but we did not do as you asked." Drak said trying to keep his brother under control. "Oh… I don't remember saying anything, I merle said engage Spike and Lance in combat. And you did. You have even shone me the extent of my berserker chips. Although now it seems your brother can't tell friend from foe." X.A.N.A. commented. "Yes well I don't … mean to sound … ungrateful … when I say this … but … he's getting kind of … hard … to control." Drak said as his brother wiped his head and Drak around wildly. Suddenly the thick chain snapped. Griff looked around then his sites landed on X.A.N.A., he charged him at full speed. Sparks and blood flew against the wall.

At The Factory

"Come on Erin quit struggling!" Lance shouted while he tried to get Erin into the elevator. "Hell no!" She replied. He eventually got her in. "Close it before she bolts!" He shouted. "You know I'm going to get you for this Lance." Erin threatened. "What did I do?" He asked. "Well other then this you sent X.A.N.A. my reply that I didn't even write. Oh and I'm going to kill the rest of you for making me take that nasty pill. Now let me go Lance!" She shouted. "Now why would I do that? Uff." He moaned as Erin's elbow made contact with his gut causing him to let go of her. "Cause I would have done that." She answered.

Flash Back

After Lance had sent the E-mail. X.A.N.A. Replied.

Exelent, I'll send someone for you, be at the factory at 5:10. I look forward to our meeting.

X.A.N.A.,

End of Flash back

Erin looked over to Spike who had been quiet the entire time. "That dragon size temper of his is coming out tonight I can feel it." She thought. The elevator doors opened they stepped out into the computer room. "All right Erin your not going to be completely alone, we'll be watching and listening." Jeremy said. "This wouldn't happen to include any other unnecessary contact with X.A.N.A. would it?" She asked. "Of course not we're torturing you enough with the whole kiss thing." Lance replied. Spike growled a little at the very sound of that word. "That's gotta make you feel a little better." Ulrich said. "Well if you feel so confident Ulrich then you kiss him." Erin snapped. "Well it's almost time so Spike sit down." Lance said. Spike did what his brother told him for once and sat down in the chair infront of the computer. Lance took out some handcuffs and hand cuffed Spike's hands to the arms of the chair. "Is this really necessary?" Spike asked. "You know how you get when you get angry." Lance explained. Spike sighed and looked over to Erin. "Be careful." He said with much worry in his voice. Erin just nodded and walked into the elevator with Lance.

In the Elevator

"Here." Lance said handing Erin a gun … her gun. "How did you…" Erin was cut off by Lance's answer. "Jeremy told me to take it when we brought you here. But I think you'll be needing it tonight." He replied speaking in more of a brotherly tone. Erin took the gun and placed it in her inside coat pocket. "When you're with him just think he's someone else." Lance said as the doors opened. "Don't forget if you don't get that kiss it'll be all for not. So … flirt with him."

On the bridge

Erin waited on the bridge for about five minutes when a black car pulled up. A guy about eighteen stepped out in an all leather attire chains wrapped around most of his body, he walked up to her. "Erin? … I presume." He asked. Erin nodded. "And I assume you're the one that is saposed to take me to X.A.N.A.?" She asked. "How do you know I'm not X.A.N.A.?"

Meanwhile

Lance came out of the elevator went over to the computer and started to type. "What are you doing?" Spike asked. "I sent out a small flying camera out when Erin left and I got to get it on-line." Lance replied. Just as he said that a picture came up on the screen. Erin and the guy came up on the screen.

"How do you know I'm not X.A.N.A.?" The guy asked. "Simple, X.A.N.A. wouldn't come near me if he knew Spike might be around." Erin replied. Spike grinned at Erin's reply. "Ah yes the dragon boy. He's been a conflict of interest to everyone recently." He said. "How so?" Erin asked. "Well the fact that he shows little if any fear in the real world and he can be more than a match for a lot of us, even when he doesn't have a virt form the same can be said for Ulrich." He said. Erin cocked an eyebrow. "A virt form is when you take you virtual form on Lyoko and combine it with your real form here thus creating an inhuman creature yet still keeping a human form." Erin looked deep in thought. "It is a very confusing concept." He said. "No it's … not I mean once you get passed the DNA factor it's relatively simple. But it was once called inter fuse." She explained. Everyone stood there shocked. How did Erin know this? "She remembers… What impacted did X.A.N.A. have on her before she lost her memory?" Spike thought.

"I must say that I am surprised X.A.N.A. picked you." The guy said. "Because?" Erin asked. "Well he has many female followers, he could have just picked one of them instead of going to these grate lengths to meet you." "Okay now answer one more question then we can leave." He nodded. "Your name." He grinned. "You'll never now my real name but everyone calls me Link." As he said this, his chains began to move like snakes wrapping themselves around Erin. "I'm guessing that's short for chain link?" His chains retracted taking their place wrapped around his body. "Your smarter than you look, now... shall we?" He asked extending his hand. Erin didn't take his hand she just walked to the car with him.

"Follow him." Spike said. "All right and tell Yumi that okay if she comes now."

Warehouse

A female dark figure stepped out. Drak who was leaned up against a corner looked at her. "Well?" He asked. "Well what?" She asked. "Did Link sense anyone?" "What's it worth to you?" She asked in a more taunting voice. "Don't play mind games that's my job." He said getting more impatient by the second. "Take me with you and you'll get all the information you want." She said getting face to face with Drak reviling a blond girl about his age with a black tank top and pants. "You'd be dead weight." He snarled. "Well try getting information from some one else." She said keeping her calm tone. "You know I'm the only one X.A.N.A. trusts with his armor. So naturally he tells me everything." Drak growled for a moment. "Fine but I'm not in charge of your safety." He said. "Why would I require your protection?" She asked putting a sai blade to his throat, but drak didn't even flinch. "Because you don't have a virt." He replied. "I'll have one soon." She said. "Of course you will." Drak said sarcastically. "Now come on we got work to do." She rolled her eyes and followed.

Clearing in a forest

Erin and Link had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Link stopped. "You'll wait for here X.A.N.A." He commanded. Erin looked back at him but he was already gone.

85739593659338243184144465464364974+654461687651646164684631364614364684648423154867966

Okay guys I have a concussion so it'll be a while before I up date again. More Yumi in the next one I promise.

What do you think happened to Spike and Lance that made Spike hate Christmas so much? And who was that chick Drak was talking to.


	10. Confusion

Yumi was sitting in the cafeteria looking out the window. Odd had gone up to his room to sleep and feed Kiwi. A Sudden ring snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She asked.

"Yumi, it's okay if you wanna come down now." Ulrich said.

"Okay."

Yumi left the cafeteria and began to walk towards the factory.

About five minutes after she left she felt like she was being followed. She turned around, but saw nothing.

"I'm getting paranoid." She said to herself.

But little did Yumi know that she actually was being followed. A dark figure leaped from tree to tree.

Even in the sewers Yumi's feeling would not be shaken. The dark figure continued to stock his prey. Suddenly Yumi began to hear footsteps. She turned around quickly.

"Odd is that you?" She asked.

Silence

"Okay Odd you win I'm scared now."

There was nothing but silence till the footsteps started again. Yumi was too scared to even move. A shadow appeared from the darkness (I mean actual shadow no human form.). The shadow just stood there looking at her with its bright red eyes. Yumi was terrified now everything in her said 'run damn it run'. But it wasn't until the shadow took another step forward when Yumi's legs decided to work, Yumi booked it all the way to the factory for some odd reason the shadow didn't follow her past the bridge.

Computer Room

Yumi walked in still out of breath, her eyes landed on Spike.

"Why is Spike…" Yumi was cut off by Lance's explanation.

"Cause someone's got a bad temperament when someone gets to close to Erin." Spikes fist was a mere inch away from Lance's face.

"Keep it up Lance … and you'll be wearing an iron-lung." Spike growled.

Forest

Erin continued to wait for about fifteen more minutes till a dark figure appeared.

"Hello Erin." He said in a cold voice.

"X.A.N.A. … we meet at last." Erin said calmly.

"The wait has been far to long for me."

"Why don't you come into the light so I can get a better look at you."

"As you wish." He said taking a few steps forward to reveal a tall young man about 17 with long black hair, blue eyes, black pants black sword and chest armor. Upon closer inspection Erin saw four slash marks on his armor.

"Get into a fight?"

"Let's just say sometimes people need to be shown whose boss." He said showing her his blood stained sword.

Factory

"Someone's here." Lance muttered as he left for the elevator.

Bridge

Lance was waiting on the bridge when Griff flew down with Drak and the girl (you know … the blond chick). When they landed Lace noticed that Griff's left shoulder was bleeding badly. The two slid off the hippogriff's back.

"Hello Drak … Griff." Lance greeted.

"Griffin." Drak growled.

"Ya know Drak I never would have pit you with a girlfriend." Lance said looking at the girl next to Drak. Drak looked at her.

"If she were my girlfriend I would have committed suicide a long time ago." He replied coldly.

"So she's single?" Lance asked.

"We're wasting time get out of the way griffin!" Drak yelled.

"Your going to have to get passed me. I won't let you hurt my friends." Lance replied.

"Hey you." Drak said looking at the girl next to him. "Make yourself useful and get him out of my way." The blond walked forward and pulled out two Sais (Sai: three pronged dagger).

"This'll be interesting." Lance said. The girl charged at him, Lance easily evaded it grabbed her wrists and held her back to his chest. "Now how'd a cute girl like you end up working for X.A.N.A.?" Lance asked. At this point the girl had, had enough of the way Lance was talking to her she slipped out of Lance's grasp and slashed his chest with her Sai. This left the silver cross Lance wore under his close exposed. Griff (who was still in his hippogriff form) noticed and took a bit more of an interest in the fight. Lance's opponent tried a downward slash but Lance caught it before the tip reached his face. "Can I at least know your name?" Lance asked hoping for an answer.

"Okay." She replied before she kicked him away. Lance hit the guardrail on the bridge. He was beginning to get dizzy from the blood lost from his chest wound. She ran up to him and with a swift kick to the jaw, sent lace flying off the bridge. Lance held onto the edge for dear life (because it's in the middle of winter and the river is somewhat frozen). "The names Nova." She said stepping on Lance's hand hoping to make him fall.

"NOVA!" Drak called. "Leave him, if the river docent kill him hypothermia will." Reluctantly she left and followed Drak and Griff. Once Nova and Drak were in the elevator Griff turned and ran back to the bridge. Nova was about to race after him but Drak stopped her.

"Don't worry about him let him save the griffin." He said. "It's the dragon I want to fight not his twin brother. Personally I could care less weather the griffin lives or dies."

Bridge

Lance's grip was beginning to loosen. "Well this is it … here I come God." Lance finally let go. He began to fall suddenly he felt like his arm had been stabbed. Lance opened his eyes to see Griff's beak rapped around his arm. The hippogriff lifted his head along with Lance. Lance was confused this was the guy that had tried to kill him awhile back. The hippogriff saw the confusion and pulled out a golden cross that was hidden in his feathers.

3884743463876347584756426384346564467165734

Hey Guys sorry it took so long. On the plus side I'm feeling better. But I'm going into surgery tomorrow June 22nd. I'm only 14 and this is my 2nd surgery. Anyway what's the deal with Griff.

Anyway I hope you liked it. Later… Oh P.S. I'm changing my name from what my sister picked, to ArtMage in a few days.


	11. Kiss

"One must wonder what posttest you come. Not that I'm complaining." X.A.N.A. said as he brought Erin closer to him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Erin thought. "Think of something, Think of something damnit … Got it!" "Some people are attracted to power … I happen to be one of them." Erin said while sliding her arms around X.A.N.A's neck. X.A.N.A. seemed to be intrigued at Erin's last comment.

At the Factory

Spikes eyes went wide (even though he has sunglasses on), everyone could tell this was slowly killing him. Suddenly Drak and Nova came in.

"We've got a score to settle dragon." Drak said.

"Bout time I need to vent." Spike growled as he tour away from the handcuffs (I don't know why he waited till now to do that).

"I won't hold back this time!" Drak yelled as charged at Spike and floored him with one kick. Ulrich ran to go help Spike but was stopped by Nova.

"Where do you think you're going samurai?" Nova asked her Sais at the ready. Ulrich took a fighting stains. "Ooo I'm real scared now." She said as she kicked Ulrich's feet out from under him. "This is too easy." Nova thrust her Sais downwards ready to stab Ulrich. Suddenly Yumi came out of nowhere and tackled Nova to the ground.

"Get away from him." She growled. Nova just grinned, kicked Yumi into a wall and held one of her Sais to Yumi's neck.

"Don't kill her Nova!" Drak yelled as he dodged one of Spike's attacks.

"Don't worry I wont." Nova replied as she pulled out a needle, drove it into Yumi's neck and injected a clear liquid. Soon Yumi fell to the ground unconscious. "That should keep her out of the way."

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as he ran towards her. But Nova stopped him.

"Calm down lover boy she's fine." Just then Lance and Griff came in. The hippogriff burst out of the elevator slid Yumi on to his back, on his way back to the elevator he slashed the button pad so no one would be able to follow them. Once the doors had closed Lance pressed the down button.

"Boy am I going to have some explaining to do later." Lance said as he looked at Yumi. "She's going to be alright right?" The hippogriff nodded. Lance looked down at the floor and a few of the walls, witch were now covered in blood from the animal's wound on his shoulder. "How's your shoulder?" Griff looked down to his wound as though he had forgotten about it. Whatever had hit him it had nearly taken off his shoulder and was almost down to the bone.

In the Lab

Lance laid Yumi down on one of the tables and went over to a near by computer and pulled up Erin and X.A.N.A.

With Erin and X.A.N.A.

"Alright X.A.N.A. I've answered your questions now you answer mine." Erin said.

"As you wish."

"Link said and I quote. 'He has many female followers, he could have just picked one of them instead of going to these grate lengths to meet you.' So why me?"

"There are so many answers to that question, but I can only tell you a select few. Your dark and I'm very familiar with you."

With Spike, Ulrich and Jeremy

Jeremy worked on fixing the elevator while Ulrich and Spike fought Drak and Nova.

Drak was thrown into the wall by Spike who now had his metal claws on.

"You okay Drak?" Nova asked as she dodged a punch from Ulrich.

"I'm fine focus on your own damn fight." Drak growled and looked back at Spike as he got back up. "Alright Spike you've forced my hand." As he said this Drak's shaggy brown hair turned white and a light strip ran down the middle. Soon after he began to morf in to a Japanese style dragon, with white fur and a light blue moe-hawk running down from his forehead to his tail. The dragon looked at Spike like he could kill him with one swing of his tail.

Meanwhile

Yumi was beginning to wake up. She slowly sat up and looked around till her eyes landed Griff.

"What!" She shouted. The shock would have caused her to fall off if Lance hadn't caught her.

"It's Okay Yumi he's harmless." Lance said calmly as he helped Yumi to her feet.

"You mean him? That's the same guys that tried to kill you!"

"At that time he did try to kill me. But he just saved my life."

Yumi was speechless there was know way Griff could have saved anyone, especially Lance who he had loathed not one weeks earlier. Suddenly the hippogriff began to sway. "Shit." Lance said under his breath as he ran up to Griff in an attempted to steady him. "Yumi push those two tables together, We've got to lay him down." Yumi did as she was told and pushed the two metal tables together. "Okay buddy this way."

"Buddy?" Yumi wondered. Things were becoming a lot more confusing.

With Ulrich and Spike

Drak grabbed Spike with his tail and began to slam him into a wall. After about ten times the dragon brought the now semi-conscious Spike.

"Do you have any idea how weak you are?" The dragon asked. Spike said nothing he just hung there limp in the dragons grasp seemingly in a dais. "You couldn't save her." Spike lifted his head, he grit teeth in both pain and anger.

"Shut-up." He growled.

"You lost it, and you lost her to your father."

"Shut-up!"

"He took it, and killed her … And it's all your fault." The dragon hissed.

"I SAID SHUT-UP!" Spike yelled as he drove both his claws into the dragon's tail. Drak howled in pain.

"My tail!" He shouted.

"Leave her out of this."

"Okay then how bout I tell everyone what 'IT' is then."

"Would you just shut up already!" Spike yelled as he tried to slash the dragon's head off.

With Yumi and Lance

The hippogriff lay on the two tables breathing heavily. Lance stood next to him hands on the animal's wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"This isn't working … Yumi there should be some bandages behind the computer over there … I need them."

Yumi walked over to the computer and found a box of bandages.

"Here." She said as she handed the box to Lance.

Lance looked at the box then to the wound.

"Damnit where's Erin and Spike when I need them." Lance took out a bandage and began to wrap it.

Once Lance was done he looked at it questionably. The dressing on the wound didn't look like it was going to hold long.

"I'm sorry but I'm not very good at this. It won't hold long." Lance said sadly.

"It's fine." Griff said as he turn back into his human form only now he had gray hair now.

"Didn't you have green hair last time?" Yumi asked.

"The longer we have our virt forms the more we begin to look like our human form on lyoko. I happen to have gray hair." Griff explained.

"Now, mind telling me how you got one of these?" Lance asked pulling out his silver cross.

"I think got it at a yard sale." Griff replied.

"Cut the crap … you got that from a priest."

"See you were able to answer your question."

"Okay mind telling me what's going on?"

"To get these crosses you would have had to have been an apprentice to a priest." Griff said.

"To be more specific to get these crosses the priest would have had to have been Hayate. But that's impossible Hayate died after he taught me he never had an apprentice before me either."

"That's because we trained at the same time."

With Ulrich and Spike

Both Ulrich and Spike were now pined down by there opponents.

"Ulrich catch!" Spike yelled as he tossed one of his gloves to Ulrich. Ulrich move as though he had been training for this moment his entire life. He grabbed the glove slid it on and ran the claws through Nova's stomach. She rolled off Ulrich clutching her wound.

Spike stabbed Drak in his chest. The dragon jumped off Spike and tried to remove the claws witch had had come off of Spike.

With Erin

"You weren't meant to have the phoenix Erin." X.A.N.A. said as he traced her jaw line.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you, I know what you want, and I know what you need. And believe me you need me." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. Erin was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck.

With Ulrich

Spike stood there looking at the screen his jaw dropped. Drak saw his chance, he grabbed Nova and ran into the elevator (Jeremy just fixed it).

Meanwhile

"How come I don't remember you?" Lance asked.

"That's because X.A.N.A. wiped your memory clean of me." Griff replied as a look of terror played on his face (he heard his brother coming). Suddenly Griff turned into a hippogriff and kicked Lance against the wall. He stood over Lance claws at the ready. Lance tried to move but the wound Nova had given his earlier was beginning to take its toll. Just then the elevator door opened to revile Drak (in his human form) holding Nova.

"Come on Griff!"

Griff looked from Lance to Yumi and grabbed her arm.

"Forget about her for now!" Drak yelled.

Griff ran in to the elevator.

With Erin

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Can't be to long we've only known each other for a short time."

"Actually it isn't that short. What … four years next month."

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked as X.A.N.A. ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ah yeah you don't remember do you…. It's me Erin the one who took your memories. The one who left you with that scar on your back." X.A.N.A. explained as he traced his fingers from Erin's lower back to her right shoulder blade. Erin pulled out her gun and shot X.A.N.A. in the chest.

"You should really thank the person that made your armor." Erin said.

"Don't worry I will."

"Well thank you for the lovely evening we really should do it again some time." Erin said as she walked away.

Just then link walked out of the bushes.

"You're not really going to let her leave are you?"

X.A.N.A. nodded.

"We'll wait till after winter break to make are move. Besides Spike is going to make things much worse."

At the elevator

Everyone walked out of the elevator to wait for Erin to return. Well all but Spike who began to walk deep into the factory.

"Hay Spike where you going?" Lance asked.

"Away from here." He said in a low tone

"Aw come on you don't want wait for Erin." Lance said with a smile as he grabbed Spike's arm. Spike quickly turned around and punched Lance in the face flooring him.

"Leave me alone"

Just as soon as Spike left Erin appeared. She began to slide down the rope but ended up falling. At the last second lance got up and caught her.

"You alright Erin?" Lance asked.

"Just a little tired that's all." She replied. "Where's Spike?"

"He's out back but I think you need lay down."

"I need to talk to him."

"Erin you need to lay down." He said trying to stop her, but all he got in return was Erin elbowing him in the gut. Lance sat down holding his stomach. "What is this pick on Lance day or something?"

Out Back

Erin walked outside to see Spike smoking by the river.

"Wonder how he got those back" Erin wondered.

"What do you want?" Spike asked in a cold tone.

"Wondering what the hell is wrong with you. After all you are one of the people that forced me into this."

"We didn't force you to like it though." He grumbled.

"What?"

"I saw something in your eyes I haven't seen in years."

"And what's that?"

"Light … I saw light in your normally stone eyes."

"So you saw that did you?"

"…"

"Well just so you know Spike. When I kissed him … I was thinking about you." Erin said as she left.

Needless to say Spike was surprised.

"Erin wait I …" But it was to late she was gone. Spike hung his head.

"I'm sorry" 

3184638462578687565726578962358796235876238579623

Nice going Spike! Well just when you think your getting answers more questions arise. Anyway I'll be taking a month off for vacation. Oh yeah question do you think Spike's actions were justified? Later


	12. Going Home

Hey guys new Lyoko starts on the 19th. I herd some rumors that X.A.N.A. gets a human form and he starts to hit on Yumi either that or some guy starts to hit on her. You want more info then e-mail me or somthing so I can send you the sites. Cause they wont let me type them.

93570394867894576098476089574603987568756875469087456098745987698576094576785487694057689574687546987459867489576895476897546890457

You can find more info on on the school grounds

Everyone was outside on the now snow covered grounds with their bags or suitcases in hand.

"No fair how can they expect us to leave when we haven't even had breakfast yet?" Odd asked with a yawn.

"They want to make sure we leave." Ulrich replied.

Just then Yumi, Erin and Lance walked out.

"Hey guys … where's Spike and Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"What? Jeremy's not with us?" Lance said while looking around. "Damnit he must have gone back into his room." Lance sped off back to the dorms.

"Spike is still sulking." Erin said. She hadn't made eye contacted with anyone sense the whole X.A.N.A. thing.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Ulrich said as he placed a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"He always dose."

In Jeremy's Room

"Jeremy shouldn't you be going? I mean your parents are waiting aren't they?" Aelita said.

"They can wait. I'm just trying to dissever the codes I got from Erin." Jeremy replied.

"I could work on it if want."

"No, it's my program and I'm the only one who can get it to work."

"Jeremy!" Lance yelled. "I told your parents that you'd be down on time. And you're going to be on time." Lance said as he grabbed a hold of Jeremy's ankles and began to pull him away from his computer. "Aw come on Jeremy let go!"

"No! I have to figure out what it says!"

"It'll be there when you get back!" Lance said as his grip loosened making him fly back into the hallway (the door was open). "Damnit Jeremy you're going!" Lance yelled. In one fowl swoop Lance caught Jeremy by surprise and threw him over his shoulder grabbed his bag and began to leave. "Bye Aelita. See ya soon."

With Spike

Spike sat under a tree hunched over as though he was in deep thought. "How could I loose my temper like that?" Spike asked out loud. " She didn't disserve that." He sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Maybe I am just like him." Spike thought sadly.

With The Others

Lance put Jeremy's bag in the back of his parent's car and hit the back. "Okay all packed!" He yelled. "Bye Jeremy!" When the car was out of site he walked over to the others. "Did your family come yet Erin?" Lance said with a grin. Erin was about to reply when, a rather large man came up from behind her and lifted her off her feet.

Ulrich was about to run to his friend's aid, when Lance grabbed his pant leg.

"Don't worry he's her brother in-law." Lance said as he burst out in laughter.

"How is my little sister?" The man asked.

"I'd be doing a lot better Rick, if you'd allowed me to breathe!" Erin yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Rick said as he put her down. As Erin steadied on her feet.

"Erin!" Shouted a little boy as he jumped on Erin knocking her to the ground. Lance's laughter got louder.

"And the hits keep on coming don't they Erin?" Lance said as he rolled on the ground laughing. Erin just glared at him.

"Alright Sam Auntie Erin needs to get up now, but I'm sure Fang would like to see you." Said a blond haired woman in her twenties.

"Fang!" The little boy said as he ran to the large wolf.

"What are you feeding that kid Amanda?" Erin asked as she got back up.

"Well you haven't changed much have you Erin." Amanda looked past Erin to Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. "Is that them?" Erin nodded. The woman walked up to them. "Good luck in Lyoko, you'll need it." Amanda left to her car with Erin's bag, leaving the others completely dumbfounded. How did she know about Lyoko?

When Erin was at the car she motioned for Ulrich to come over.

"Hey how did she know about Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll have to ask Lance about that. But …" She trailed off making sure no one was listening. "When I kissed X.A.N.A. I … I not sure I think our minds linked. I don't know spastics but …" She sighed. "He needs Yumi's blood because it sestinas him. It tethers him to this world. I don't want you to tell Yumi till I have all the facts. Keep a close eye on her though."

When Erin got in the car and drove off. One thought plagued Ulrich's mind. "Why Yumi?"

With Spike

Spike clinched his fist. "No… I'm not like him. But… then why couldn't I save her."

Flash Back

"Do you have any idea how weak you are?" The dragon asked. Spike said nothing he just hung there limp in the dragons grasp seemingly in a dais. "You couldn't save her." Spike lifted his head, he grit teeth in both pain and anger.

"Shut-up." He growled.

"You lost it, and you lost her to your father."

"Shut-up!"

"He took it, and killed her … And it's all your fault." The dragon hissed.

"I SAID SHUT-UP!" Spike yelled as he drove both his claws into the dragon's tail. Drak howled in pain.

"My tail!" He shouted.

"Leave her out of this."

"Okay then how bout I tell everyone what 'IT' is then."

End of Flash Back

"I didn't mean to let her die. And I didn't mean to loose what I valued." Spike hung his head.

"It's was all your fault you did it not me, you caused it." Hissed a voice inside of Spikes head.

"NO!" Spike screamed. "You did it! You took her life! You took what I valued!"

"It's was all your fault you did it not me, you caused it." The voice hissed again.

"Get Out Of My Head!" Spike screamed as though he was in pain. He ran over to a near by tree and began to hit his head on it.

After awhile Spike passed out from either blows to the head or blood lose. The trunk of the tree was splattered with blood.

About Twenty Minutes Later

Spike sat up almost in a daze. When he looked up he saw a ghostly white teenage boy with cuts and bruises all over his face.

Spike screamed in pure horror as he moved back till he hit a tree. "Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Spike?" Someone said. When Spike felt a hand on his shoulder, he whipped out his clawed gloves. He would have stabbed the person if the person hadn't moved. "Spike its me Lance!" Lance shouted. That was enough to bring Spike back to reality.

"Lance?" Spike asked. His voice shaky from the cold. Lance nodded then stepped back to get a better look at his brother. His face was pale and his normally spiked hair was now caked with snow and blood. The surrounding area was almost covered in blood. Lance helped his brother stand.

"Come on lets get you to the lab. Maybe Erin left enough Nano bots to heal you up." 

3785863468386734679-746740967-47684375694835664983475347539789237596239563693265926395623956293865923656359823695632969368532759823

Okay not my normal style of writing but it helps you better understand Spike. Speaking of whom. Who is the 'her' he keeps referring to. And what is the thing of value he loosed. Pleas tell me I want to know where I'm leading you. LATER


	13. Date With Disasters

Ulrich walked the streets alone at night. He was heading to the park, for a date with Yumi. He grinned at how he ended up asking her.

Flash Back (A few days earlier)

"Spike I can't do this." Ulrich said as Spike pushed him in to the park.

"That's why you have me here. Besides she's probably not even there."

"Is your relationship with Erin so screwed up that you think you always have to help me with Yumi?"

"Now what kind of stupid question is that? Yes, my relationship with Erin so screwed. And I don't think I need to help you. Because you do need help."

They eventually came to a clearing. Spike pulled Ulrich down into the bushes, For leaning up against a tree play fetch with Fang was Yumi.

"Damnit they weren't sabots to be here before us." Spike whispered to himself.

"What!" Ulrich whispered. Yumi looked over to the bushes.

"(Shit)" Fang thought to himself. "(Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! …Got it!)" Fang grabbed a stick and pounced on Yumi. "(Come on, come on, throw it again, throw it again!)" Fang said (I know he thought it but you know what I mean.) happily.

"Okay" Yumi said as she threw the stick, but not before looking back at the bushes. Fang raced after the stick.

"(This is so degrading.)" Fang thought. "(Spike you owe me big time.)"

"You set this up!" Ulrich whispered.

"Well duh." Spike whispered. "For God sakes I have to trick Erin into going out on a date with me." Ulrich was about to say something when Spike but in "Oop her back's turned." He said as he kicked Ulrich out of the bushes. Ulrich jumped to his feet before Yumi turned around.

"Ulrich, hi." She said as she turned around.

"Uh hi." Ulrich replied.

"(This is taking to long.)" Fang thought. He trotted up behind Yumi, and pushed her into Ulrich. Ulrich stood there with Yumi in his arms. Fang walked into the bushes.

End Of Flash Back

Ulrich sat on a bench under a street light.

"Ulrich." Said someone behind him. Ulrich turned around to see Yumi.

"Yumi hi." Ulrich replied as he got up and walked towards her. "Shall we?"

Later

Yumi and Ulrich walked through the forest talking and laughing.

"You're serious, Odd snores?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah and Jeremy talks about Aelita in his sleep." Suddenly Yumi's eyes went wide. "What?" Ulrich asked as he turned around to see a shadow (An actual shadow).

"That's the shadow I told you about."

"The one that followed you through the sewers?" Yumi nodded.

"The name is stalker. (That fits)" The shadow hissed. Ulrich glared at the shadow and stepped infront of Yumi. "Come on boy lets see what you've got." Stalker challenged.

"Alright." Ulrich said before he charged the shadow. But when he jumped at it… he went through it (Duh he's a shadow). "What the… I … I went right through him."

"Yeah, but I won't go through you!" Stalker yelled as he punched Ulrich in the face sending him flying.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as she ran up to and knelt down by him. "Ulrich are you alright?" Ulrich appeared to be in a daze.

"That guy packs a punch." He said.

"Come here you!" Stalker exclaimed as he grabbed Yumi by the wrist and pined her to a near by tree. Stalker pulled out a needle, stabbed it into Yumi's arm and took out some blood.

"Let her go!" Ulrich shouted as he tackled Stalker to the ground. "So I have to catch him by surprise if I want to hurt him." Ulrich thought. Suddenly Stalker punched Ulrich thus sending him flying again. As soon as Ulrich stood up he was hit by a brogue of punches.

"You know I, got my name from having to stalk your girlfriend." Stalker explained. "Day… and night." Stalker's voice deepened at the last part. "You know she's not to bad looking underneath all that black clothing." Suddenly Ulrich punched Stalker square in the face sending him flying this time. Stalker turned into a young man with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Needless to says Stalker was pissed. He turned back into a shadow and seemed to grow claws.

"Prepare to die boy." Stalker said as he lunged at Ulrich and slashed his shoulder. Ulrich landed on the ground hard clutching his shoulder. Stalker walked up to Ulrich ready to go in for the kill when.

"STALKER!" Someone shouted. Stalker turned around to see Griff standing on a tree limb. "X.A.N.A. wants you now get going!" He shouted.

"But I…" Stalker tried to say.

"I said get going!" Stalker growled then looked back to Ulrich.

"I'll just take this then." He hissed as he took Ulrich's now blood stained coat. "Later."

When Stalker was gone Yumi ran to Ulrich who was still on the ground. She knelt down beside him. To Yumi's surprise Ulrich pulled her in close to him and glared at Griff.

"He's still trying to protect me." Yumi thought. Griff jumped off the limb and landed next to them. Ulrich pulled Yumi in closer. Griff knelt down by Ulrich and looked at the slash marks on his shoulder. Just then Ulrich passed out.

"Come on I'll take you to the factory." Griff said in a kind voice. Yumi moved back. "You're going to have to trust me, otherwise your friend's going to bleed to death." Faced with this Yumi stood up with Ulrich hanging on her shoulder. Griff turned into a hippogriff and let Yumi and Ulrich on his back. Once they were on, Griff took off. Yumi held on to the hippogriff for dear life.

In The Lab

Griff set Ulrich down on a table and began to look around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Yumi asked. Griff continued to look around until he picked up a vile marked Ulrich with green liquid. He walked back over to Ulrich and poured some of it on his wound. Ulrich groaned in pain, but his wound began to heal. "Thank you." Yumi said somewhat shocked that Griff was helping them. Griff nodded and walked away. As soon as Griff left Ulrich began to wake up.

"Y… Yumi…" He groaned.

"Hey." Yumi greeted. Ulrich smiled. Then his eyes went wide, he shot up. "Where's Griff!"

"He's gone." Yumi explained.

"Where are we?"

"At the factory." Yumi had to stop herself from laughing. "I have to hand it to you Ulrich, this is one date I won't forget." Ulrich smiled then laid back down.

At Erin's House

"We're leaving now." Amanda said.

"Okay." Erin replied while sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Bye!" Rick called as he left.

"Make sure Sam goes to bed after the shows over."

"Awwww mom." Sam moaned.

"Bye love you." With that Amanda was gone.

30 min. Later

"Alright squirt time for bed." Erin said.

"Awwww, but I don't want to." Sam whined.

"Okay, you want to sleep with Fang tonight?"

"Yes" Sam said with enthusiasm.

"Well Fang's bed time is right now so if you want to sleep with him you'll have to get ready for bed." In a flash Sam was gone and just as soon as he left he came back in his pajamas.

"Come on Fang." Sam said as he grabbed Fang's collar and began to drag Fang away.

"Night Fang Night Sam." Erin said.

1hr. Later

Erin sat on the couch watching TV till she heard something outside. Erin slowly made her way to her room. She walked over to a near by safe. She opened it to revel… nothing.

"What the hell?" She said. "Where's my gun?"

"Looking for this?" Someone behind her asked. Erin turned around to see Drak.

"You."

"Yes me."

"What do you want?" Erin asked.

"Is it so much just to talk?" He asked in a rather innocent tone.

"You think I'm going to fall for one of your mind game." Erin snapped.

"You do realize that your nephew is right next door, and I happen to have a gun." Faced with this Erin had no choice but to compile.

"Fine."

In The Kitchen

Erin poured Drak a cup of coffee and sat down.

"So you said you wanted to talk? What about?" She asked. "If X.A.N.A. wants another date, you can tell him no."

"Can we leave the battle field behind us? At least for now?" Drak asked.

"If you give me my gun back."

"Sorry I can't trust that." Drak replied as he put the gun on a table behind him.

"So if you're not here on business then what are you here for?"

"Like I said… just to talk. There is know reason you and I can't act civilized." He explained.

"Can you? You tried to kill Spike." Erin said obviously agitated.

"X.A.N.A. put something in me. It makes it so I have to fight Spike."

"Can't you just get out of it." Drak shook his head sadly.

"I can't remember who I am. That means I can't get away." He said. "That's how X.A.N.A. controls a lot of people."

"But when we met at the factory, you spoke as though you knew who you were."

"I do and I do not all at the same time." Drak leaned over the table. "I need you to help me. I can't keep living like this. My brother is afraid of me." Suddenly a high pitch beeping was heard, Drak's face went pale. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you like this again." With that Drak was gone.

"How can I help him when I barley know who I am?" Erin asked out loud.

On a Train

Spike and Lace were in an isolated room on the train, Lance was sitting on one side reading a book, and Spike was on the other sleeping.

"Hey Spike." Lance said trying to get his brothers attention.

"Hunnnnn?" Spike said sleepily.

"You think the others are okay?" Spike shrugged his shoulders. His head still hurt from earlier that day (banging it on a tree will do that to you) so he did not want to talk.

"What if X.A.N.A. goes after Yumi or Aelita or even Erin." Spike sighed.

"Look if X.A.N.A. goes after Yumi Ulrich will be there. If Aelita is attacked Jeremy will know about it and call those of us that are close."

"And Erin?" Lance inquired.

"Erin can take care of herself." Spike replied flatly. "Man it's getting hot it here." He said before Lance could comment about his last sentence. Spike took off his coat and shirt.

"But what about Erin's heart problem?"

"Okay if you're so sure that the girls are getting attacked then why haven't we been attacked?" Spike asked.

"Because it's hard to get on a moving train." Someone said behind them. Spike and Lance turned to see a knight and an archer (kind of looks like green arrow).

"Okay, we'll call them at the next stop." Spike said, obviously convinced that his friends were in trouble.

"You won't make it to the next stop." The knight said. Spike slid on his gloves and charged the Knight as Lance took on the archer. "Come on boy you can't beat me I'm covered in thick armor."

"Yeah but that doesn't make you a better fighter!" Spike said as he slashed off the knights armored arm (just the armor no the actual arm).

"How!" The knight yelled completely shocked.

"Like I said better equipment doesn't make you a better fighter."

Meanwhile

Lance was having his own problems with the archer. As their fight escalated into the hall.

"You think you can beat me!" The archer yelled. The made their way into the last car. All of Lance's punches had been deflected thanks to the archer's bow. Then the archer managed to punch Lance in the face hoping to send him flying. But instead Lance just took it and didn't move.

"Now's my chance." Lance said to himself as he returned with a swift kick to the chest. Lance charged him, encircled his arms around the man's waist and began to run to the end of the car.

"Oh no you don't!" The archer yelled as he took out an arrow and thrust it into Lance's shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Lance howled in pain but kept going until he got to the end of the car. He then opened the door and began to push him out. The archer stabbed Lance in the back with another arrow be for he pushed him out. Lance turned around to see everyone into car was staring at him. "Think, think stupid think!" Lance mentally yelled. "No ticket." He said as he yanked out the arrows.

With Spike

"Your going down." The knight said as threw Spike through a wall. Spike would have fallen out if he hadn't grabbed the side of the wall. Suddenly Spike grabbed the knight.

"Not without you!" With that Spike let go of the wall (but not the knight). They both fell. Out of the car and hit the ground hard.

Spike and the knight stood up.

"This isn't over Spike!" The knight yelled before he limped off.

Back On The Train

Lance looked in their room (or cabin or whatever you call it) noticed the hole in the wall, and that Spike was missing. "Must have fallen out." Lance said as he made his way to the hole and looked as though he was going to jump out. "He'll be fine he knows the way home." Lance laid down with Spike's coat over him. "Spike must be cold without his shirt or coat on." Lance thought.

Outside

"Damn it's cold out!" Spike shouted. Just then it began to snow. "Aww come on!"

Else Where

"Where were you?" Griff asked as Drak touched down infront of him (he's in his dragon form).

"I could ask you the same question." Drak replied as he turned back into his human form. Griff said nothing. Drak looked behind him to see Stalker walking into X.A.N.A.'s quarters. "Oh great Stalker's here."

In X.A.N.A.'s Quartrs

Stalker entered a room bathed in a deep crimson. X.A.N.A. was sitting in an armchair, while Nova worked on his armor in a near by corner. Stalker put both the vile of Yumi's blood and Ulrich's bloody coat.

"Well done Stalker. You will be rewarded." X.A.N.A. said as he placed the vile with Yumi's blood in a near by box. "Nova, you can leave now." Nova bowed and began to leave, but was stopped by Stalker grabbing her wrist.

"How bout I collect my reward tonight?" Stalker asked not looking at X.A.N.A. but at Nova. Nova's stomach lurched.

"Pleas don't say yes." She mentally prayed.

"Very well." X.A.N.A. replied. Nova went pale. She felt something snake around her waist she looked down to see it wasn't an arm but instead a white tail.

"Sorry Stalker but, she's mine tonight." Drak said as he pulled Nova away from Stalker (with his tail). Stalker glared at him only to have Drak glare back. X.A.N.A. looked at all three of them.

"Stalker, Nova you are dismissed." Both Stalker and Nova turned to leave.

"Go wait with Griff. I'll be out soon." Drak whispered. Once they were gone Drak turned to X.A.N.A.

"Why did you protect her?" X.A.N.A. asked.

"Sir I did not see it fit to have Stalker do that to her." Drak replied.

"Why?"

"She has a lot of potential. And a lot of spirit."

"That much spirit is not good." X.A.N.A. explained. "If an animal has that much spirit you need to brake it. She needs to be broken. Stalker needs to…" Before X.A.N.A. could finish Drak but in.

"I'm willing to take her on as a teammate." Drak said abruptly. X.A.N.A. looked at him for what seemed like hours. Just then X.A.N.A. grabbed his sword and swung it at Drak, stopping just before his neck. Drak didn't even flinch.

"Fine she'll stay with you and your brother." Drak bowed and left.

Once Drak shut the door behind him, he heaved a sigh. He looked over to his brother and new teammate.

"Griff go move another bed into our room." Drak whispered into his brother's ear. He looked to Nova. "Come on." Nova followed him.

In The Hallway

Nova continued to look at the ground fearing what Drak might do to her and what Stalker would do if she refused him. Drak saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you." He said. Nova looked up at him. "Your not worth that time." Despite the insult Nova smiled (Drak didn't notice). Drak opened the door to his room. "You'll be staying here from now on. Your our new teammate." Nova was shocked at first but then hugged him. "Hey let go, let go!" Drak shouted.

"Awwwwwwww." Griff said as he pulled a bed in.

"Shut-up." Drak snapped.

843659865974627698568658840935693767-694674976-2476897568745763675437865783465786358763875638756348563847658736578968645

Okay… not much else to say about that. So what do you think. Can Griff and Drak be trusted. And what's with Drak and Nova. Why do you think he protected her? Pleas review.


	14. Contest

Hey guys. Well I've decided to skip right to ch. (now) 14: kidnap. Any way I need two characters to help Stalker grab Yumi. That's where you guys come in. I'm having a character contest. I need a name, age, description, and virt form what's their power (If any) You can even include a Bio but that's optional.

I know your asking yourself why should I do it? And I'll answer that, to kick everyone else's ass.

I wont be writing till the winner(s) have been picked. And I know there are more than two people reading my fic.

I need at least 5 reviews to start.

Later,

ArtMage


	15. Kidnapped

"(…)" means they're talking to each other by using telepathy.

Okay the contest is over and the winners are…

328946348564567834567483657823465746583765837658623476546876587643547047569823465762356248957629485

Warehouse

Drak walked in to a large crimson room.

"X.A.N.A. winter break will be over in a few days… everyone is already back." Drak informed. "My team is ready to go when you give the order."

"No." X.A.N.A. replied simply. "I am going to take this opportunity to train two of my new teams."

"But sir-"

"You are dismissed Drak."

As Drak left two dark figures appeared behind X.A.N.A.

"Move out you have work to do." Just as mysteriously as they came they were gone.

Forest

Fang ran through the snow like a chicken with its head cut off. Erin was tired just watching the wolf. She leaned up against a near by tree, this was the first time she had been without Spike in a week. She had originally been called over to Spike's to take care of him (he caught a cold while walking home ch.13) while Lance and their adopted parents went to go take a look at some horses for the ranch.

Suddenly Fang stopped dead in his tracks and began to growl. Erin turned to try and see what Fang was growling at.

"Fang what are you mhmm-" Erin was cut short by someone holding a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth. Soon after she passed out.

Without a second thought Fang charged at the man now holding a limp Erin. Instead of hitting the man Fang a figure with what looked like bat wings came a kicked him in the chest.

"Sorry boy Tekira can't play right now, but I'm free" The figure said 

Fang looked closely at the creature in front of him. He looked about Erin's age with Brown hair, beep blue eyes, red bandanna, sleeveless crimson shirt, and black pants with red Japanese style dragons snaking up his legs. It was the inhuman parts that kept Fang on edge. Like the long the long sharp looking fangs, the black cat tail and bat wings, but what really kept him on edge was the X.A.N.A. logo burned into his forehead.

"(Come on Fang… lets have some fun)" He said (or thought or you know what I mean) before he raised his hand in front of Fang. Fang was more then confused. Suddenly he started to levitate.

"(Wha?… What the hell's going on!)"

The teenager just smirked as he whipped his hand towards a tree thus sending Fang into it causing the tree to fall.

"Hope I didn't kill him." He said as he walked towards the fallen tree. To his surprise Fang wasn't there. Suddenly Fang pounced on him growling viscously.

"(I'll kill you!)" Fang roared.

"Not yet." He replied as he kick Fang off of him. Fang quickly recovered but so did the mystery fighter. Fang launched himself into the air ready to strike down his opponent. The teenager put his hands together and shot a blast of white light at him sending him flying through another tree. "That got him." He walked over to see Fang in a heap on the ground. Fang lifted his head.

"(Wh… Who are you?)" Fang asked.

"Vamp." He replied simply as he turned to walk away.

"(Vamp)" Fang repeated before he fell limp.

Vamp walked back to Erin and the man holding her.

"Have a little trouble with the dog?" He asked.

"It was a wolf Tekira." Vamp replied.

"Whatever… go ahead and give her the stuff." Tekira replied as he propped Erin up beside a tree. Tekira looked about 18 with golden hair and orange eyes. He wore a black sleeveless haori and hakama, two lengthened jittes with dragons wrapped around the blades hung on his belt.

Vamp knelt down beside Erin with a needle filled with a lavender liquid inside. He injected the liquid into her neck then got up and turned to leave. Tekira followed him.

"I don't understand why we just don't take her now." Tekira said confused.

"It is not our place to question X.A.N.A.'s methods." Vamp replied.

"I would never question him. I just wonder why we don't do it now."

"Be patient Tekira all will be reviled soon enough." Tekira just growled he hated waiting.

Later

Fang awoke and looked around.

"(Erin…)" He thought as he looked around. He finely saw her, she looked like she was beginning to come to. Fang got up his body still ached from Vamp's attack. He slowly made his way to Erin. She groaned and began to wake up.

"Uhhh Fang? Wha… What happened?" She asked.

"Well I got my tail kicked by a wannabe vampire. And as for you… I have no idea."

"Well lets get back to school, and no telling Spike about it. He'd never let me out of his sight again. He barley lets me out of his sight now."

Later that day in Erin and Yumi's dorm (It's like 9:00 pm)

Erin laid on her bed still tired from the earlier events of the day. Fang laid beside Yumi letting her scratch his head.

The next day at noon

The whole group was by the soccer field talking.

"Awe the select days before school starts up again." Lance said as they walked around. Spike looked at Erin who hadn't said much the whole day.

"You alright Erin?" He asked obviously concerned.

"I'm fine Spike just a little ti-" Erin didn't have a chance to finish. Pain had managed to stop her she clutched he chest and fell to the ground. Spike knelt down beside her and pulled out a needle and injected some fluid into her. But this time was different, Erin didn't pass out this time. Spike had a very worried look on his face. Erin clung to his arm she was worried too. That only made Spike even more scared.

"Well don't just stand there… call an ambulance!" He shouted. Yumi pulled out her cell and dialed 911.

"Yes hello." Yumi said. "My friend has a heart problem. She needs help." Spike looked down at Erin who appeared to be shaking. Spike thought it was because of the pain. Then it hit him she was still laying in the snow. Spike carefully put Erin into a sitting position and held hoping that it would be enough to keep her warm, for he knew he couldn't pick her up when she was like this. "We're at Kadic Academy in the back by the soccer field." Yumi finished up and hung up the phone. "They'll be here as soon as they can." She said. Spike still held Erin close to him.

15 min later

The ambulance had finally come. Spike didn't like the way the medics handled Erin. They practically tore her out of Spikes grasp. Fang jumped into the ambulance and Spike ran to the parking lot to get his bike.

At the hospital

Everyone had waited in the in the waiting room for about an hour and a half. Just then the Jeremy, Odd and Lance went for a walk wile Yumi Ulrich and Spike continued to wait. Suddenly Fang came out of the ER with the doctor.

"Are you with a miss Erin Folx." He asked. They all nodded. "And is there a Mr. Spike here?"

"That's me." Spike said as he stood up.

"What is your relationship with her?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Why?" Yumi and Ulrich were both shocked when did Spike and Erin go to that status.

"She was mumbling your name." The doctor replied.

"Can I see her?" Spike asked.

"…Fine right this way." Spike followed the doctor into the ER.

"How is she?"

"I'll be honest… not good. It took us a wile to get her stabilized. There was extensive damage done to her heart. I would need to do surgery as soon as possible. But I would need the go ahead from her sister in-law or this Leo Forex."

"That's me." Spike said. The doctor looked at him. "My nickname is Spike my real name is Leo." Spike took out his driver's license and showed the doctor.

"So do I have the go ahead?" He asked as they both entered Erin's room. Spike's blood ran cold. Erin was hooked up to a heart monitor, respirator, and ivy. Spike forced himself to stay calm. He got down beside her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Erin." He whispered. "What kind of surgery are we talking about?"

"Open heart." The doctor replied. Spike tried not to cry as he nodded. "You know the risks right?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright you need to leave now, we need to get her prepped for surgery."

With Yumi

"Where's Ulrich?" Spike asked. Seeing only Fang and Yumi.

"He's trying to find the guys. How's Erin?" Yumi asked.

"She's going in for surgery." He replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Spike replied sadly. Just then the guys came in.

"Hey Spike." Lance said happily. "So when's Erin coming home?" Spike looked to the ground, leaving a confused Lance.

12 hr. Later (it's probably less or more but work with me okay)

Erin came out of surgery and was placed in her own room. Spike never left the hospital wile everyone else left and came back after the surgery was done. Spike sat beside Erin hoping she would wake up before he fell asleep.

"Hey Spike how about I stay here while you leave with everyone else?" Lance suggested.

"I don't want to leave her here."

"Spike I'll call you if Fang thinks she's going to wake up okay."

"Fine…" Spike said as he got up to leave.

Outside

"So when did you and Erin start going out?" Yumi asked.

"Never… it's just something I tell the doctor to get in to see Erin." Spike said with a grin.

Later that night

Yumi was sleeping when she heard something in the hallway. She got up and looked out her door to see Vamp, Tekira, and Stalker. She tried to scream but no words would come out.

"This is going to be easy." Stalker said as he advanced towards her. Somehow Yumi managed to run past all three and down the hallway towards Ulrich's room. Once she got there she started to bang on his door. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Ulrich!" She screamed.

In Odd and Ulrich's room

Ulrich woke up suddenly after hearing Yumi scream (how no one else heard that I'll never know). He ran out to see Stalker dragging Yumi away.

"Let her go!" He yelled. As he kicked Stalker in the ribs causing him to let go of Yumi. Just the Tekira grabbed Ulrich by his shirt (He slept with his cloths on) and threw him half way down the hallway. At that time Spike came out saw Ulrich on the floor and the three guys with Yumi.

Before Spike even knew what he was doing he slid on his gloves, dug both of them into Stalker's back and kicked the other two into the wall. After he had made sure Yumi was away from them he jumped back. As soon as Ulrich got up he was attacked by Vamp. Ulrich did his best to fend him off but it was no use. The same could have been said for Spike and Tekira.

Suddenly Tekira whipped out his jittes as soon as he did they began to glow with purple energy. Just then Tekira seemed to disappear. Spike saw a purple blur coming towards him. He moved to the side as fast as he could but the strike ended up leaving a large gash on the side of his stomach. The pain was like nothing Spike had ever felt before. He knelt down holding his side Tekira raised his jittes ready to kill Spike.

Suddenly Vamp shot Ulrich with the same white light he had hit Fang with earlier. He grabbed Yumi, and pushed her into Tekira thus stopping him from killing Spike.

"Get her into the car!" Vamp yelled.

Tekira picked Yumi up by the waist and began to run.

"Ulrimgh!" Yumi tried to scream before Tekira coverd her mouth with his free hand.

Outside

All four got into a black SUV (Tekira was still hanging onto Yumi).

"Floor it!" Tekira Yelled.

With the boys

When Ulrich got up Spike was already up with his trench coat wrapped around his side.

"Come on if Yumi's gone then that means Erin's gone too." Spike stressed as he grabbed Ulrich to go to the Hospital.

Hospital

When Spike and Ulrich got to Erin's room cops were every where. Spike looked in to see a sword run throughLance's leg thus pinning him to the floor. Fang had an arrow though the scruff of his neck pinning him to the wall. Needless to say Erin was gone.

"Erin…" Spike said.

37549834653465623459862349857324978375896532645826345862378543856435345734856435867523487

Okay the winners of the contest are, maku99 with Vamp and yugiboydragoon with Tekira. I loved these characters. I would like permission to make them permanent characters. All rights will still be yours of course. Pleas let me know if I can continue to use them in my fic. Thank you, ArtMage


	16. Aftershock

Were house 

Griff stood in the shadows watching them in Erin and Yumi. Erin happened to be unconscious (thanks to mister surgery) in the Tekira's arms. Where as Yumi was putting up more of a fight. Griff felt sorry for Vamp who had to try in this case to control her.

"Hold Still!" Vamp commanded. But it was to no avail Yumi continued to struggle. Suddenly Yumi elbowed him in the gut with enough force to make Vamp loosen his grip on her. She took her chance and kicked him in the rib. "Son of a!" Vamp howled. Yumi began to run as fast as she could towards the exit. She didn't like the thought of leaving Erin behind, but there was little if anything she could do.

"You're not getting away that easily." Vamp growled as he stretched out his bat like wings and took flight. Before Yumi knew what hit her Vamp was laying on top of her. "Okay… let's get this straight. I'm the bad guy and you the damsel in distress (yes I know that was a little sexist). You got the damsel part down… now try acting distressed!" Vamp said sounding very agitated no one had ever dared to try and do that to him before.

"Bite me." Yumi growled.

"You should never say that to a vampire, cause it's a very tempting offer." Vamp whispered flashing his white fangs. He stood up being very careful not to let Yumi get any room to run away again. Once they were back on their feet Vamp wrapped his wings around Yumi thus restricting her movements further. "Come on." He growled.

"Things are going to get interesting." Griff said as he faded into the shadows.

Else Where In The Were House

Griff stepped in to a room with a few computers and about 10 scanners. He walked up to one computer and started typing. Soon after a disck popped out he picked it up and grinned.

"Perfect."

Mean While

Ulrich and Spike were still at the hospital. The polices were trying to pull the sword out of Lance's leg. It was a different story with Fang. He wouldn't let any one near him. Spike sighed and walked up to Fang.

"Easy Fang it's okay." He said as he knelt down by the still growling wolf. He wrapped his fingers around the arrow and pulled it out. Fang hit the ground panting.

"It looks like we're going to have to amputate his leg." One of the cops said.

"Ahhh! No! No! I want to keep my leg!" Lance panicked. Spike sighed.

"Hey Ulrich give me a hand over here." He called. Ulrich, who had been deep in thought since Stalker and the other two guys, took Yumi. Snapped back to reality.

"Hu? Oh ah yeah." Ulrich replied as he walked up to Lance.

"Grab the sword and help me pull it out." Spike ordered. Ulrich did as he was told and started to pull. Lance howled in pain as they began to maneuver the sword around to better the chances of removing the sword. Once they pulled out the sword Lance was speechless with pain. He sat there for a moment his face as white as his hair, then passed out.

"He fainted…" Ulrich said. Spike nodded as though he had been expecting it.

The Next Day At The Factory

Spike stood on the bridge looking on at the river.

"Hey." Ulrich greeted. "How's Fang and Lance?" Spike didn't look at Ulrich.

"Fang lost a lot of blood so he's staying at the vet for a while. And Lance is going in for surgery to try and save his leg." Spike sighed. "First Erin goes into surgery now my brother." He looked over to Ulrich. "Jeremy figure out where they are yet?" Ulrich shook his head sadly. "I'm going for a walk." With that Spike walked off. Ulrich sighed.

"Yumi where are you."

2 hr. Later

After clearing his head, Spike began to walk back to the factory. Suddenly a shadowy figure touched down in front of him.

"You…" Spike growled as his eyes landed upon Griff.

"What not happy to see me." Griff taunted. Spike's body filled with rage. He worked for X.A.N.A. it was his fault Erin was gone (not really but, he's pissed so he doesn't care).

"I'll kill you!" Spike roared as he lunged at Griff. Griff easily evaded Spike's attack.

"You know Spike when you fight you really should keep a level head." Griff said as he continued to dodge Spike's attacks. Spike didn't care, right now he was acting like the dragon he portrayed on Lyoko.

"You know Spike I read a lot about you in X.A.N.A.'s logs. I know all of your secrets. Well… almost all of them. Even X.A.N.A. doesn't know what you're hiding under those sunglasses. You hide that secret well." Griff said as he dodged another punch. "There for I know how to disarm you." Griff dodged another one of Spike's attacks. But this time Griff saw an opening.

He swooped up in front Spike and removed his sunglasses. In a flash Spike seemed to snap back to reality. He covered his eyes before Griff could get a good look at them. Now blinded Spike was on the defensive.

"Pathetic." Griff whispered before he punched Spike in the stomach. As Spike hunched over Griff followed up with a kick to the back. Spike fell to the ground unconscious. Griff knelt down ready to move Spike's arm away from his eyes when… he stopped (bet ya you thought I was going to show you what was under his sunglasses hu?). Griff smirked.

"I guess that secret will stay a secret for now." Griff said as he dropped his trench coat on top of him. "You'll thank me for this later." Griff set a disck down in front of Spike, and left.

Half Hour Later In The Computer Room

Jeremy was working on his computer while Odd and Ulrich seemed to be asleep. Spike limped in.

"Spike what happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy I need you to see what's on this disk." Spike said as he handed the disk to Jeremy.

"Where'd you get that?" Ulrich asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now what's no it."

"Hold on Spike, I've… I've never seen codes like this before. It's unreal it's…." Jeremy was at a loss for words.

"Well…?" Spike asked becoming more inpatient.

"It… It's the codes you the virt form. More specifically your virt form Spike." Spike just grinned.

In The Lab

Spike and Ulrich waited in front of the scanners.

"Okay Spike go into a scanner and I'll start up the process." Jeremy said over the intercom.

"Hey Jeremy you know how this thing is going to work?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't want to know." Jeremy said. "Spike just remember to stay conscious."

"Jeremy you're not really inspiring confidence." Spike said before entering the scanner.

"Okay Spike hang on." Jeremy said. Seconds later the walls of the scanner started to course with electricity. Then it began to shock him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Spike howled as he continued to get shocked.

"Remember Spike you have to stay conscious!" Ulrich shouted over Spike's pain filled screams.

"You're almost there Spike hang on!" Jeremy yelled. Spike's vision began blur as he felt his body beginning to change.

"Spike think about Yumi and the pain she'll be put through!" Ulrich yelled. "…Think about Erin!" Spike's eye's widened. For a moment he had preoccupied himself with his pain. When instead he should have been thinking about Erin, and what X.A.N.A. could and would do to her.

"Errin." Spike whispered shakily.

"Okay we're done!" Jeremy shouted. But before the scanner could open hands burst through the doors and opened them reviling…

674896750986458967298456789469834567984759826345876243857640385853473237457312830958445445374653097

Oooo you people can't be too happy about where I cut off. Any way what do you think Spike is hiding under his sunglasses? And What do you think should happen next?

Later…


	17. Yumi's Fate

Yo Lyoko'sPrincess what's taking so long? If you're out of ideas post a chapter that says you're out of ideas. You'll get a lot of ideas trust me, I do it all the time.

586495786423879562349785643865798234657643586438795634879568934765834658936458634857634875634876

The scanner opened to revile… Spike (Well duh!). He now had a black dragon's tail and bat wings but no spikes. His sunglasses were still on, but the rest of his clothing was in shreds (except for a few rips, his pants were still intact. Thank God!). He tore off what was left of his shirt (It was hanging by a thread… literally.). Spike appeared to be in a trance.

"Hey Spike you okay?" Ulrich asked. Spike turned to Ulrich and looked as though he was going to kill him. Just then Jeremy came in and blew on a dog whistle. Spike howled in pain as he covered his ears.

"Spike…? Are you yourself again?" Jeremy asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Jeremy?" Spike groaned. Ulrich looked to Jeremy.

"Spike is half dragon, which means he's not all there mentally." Jeremy explained.

"You know I can hear you Jeremy!" Spike growled. Just then Odd came in. Spike waved.

"Who the hell is that!" Odd screamed.

**Warehouse**

Vamp sat on his bed staring at an old looking flail. The flail had two jagged scythes loosely chained to it. Just then he heard a knock. He looked up to see Nova standing in the doorway.

"What?" He growled.

"Your not seriously going to use that as a weapon are you?" Nova asked.

"And if I am?" Nova took a seat by Vamp.

"Well if you are, than would you like me to give it an upgrade?"

"What the hell do you know about this?" Vamp growled, not wanting to be bothered. Nova smirked and took the flail from him and began to look at it.

"It's around 800 years old, and was burred for about 750. After that it was restored by human hands… not very well I might add, And has been in an air tight case for maybe 50 years." Vamp sat there wide-eyed. "Or at least that's what I think it is… ya know considering it's not from around here." Vamp cocked an eyebrow. "Let me put it this way… Any flail that would be this old even if it had been fully restored would only have 20 accuracy. Where as this…" Nova swung the weapon at Vamp leaving a small cut on the side of his neck. "This has 50 accuracy. Now just where are you from?" She asked.

"N… nowhere…" Vamp replied trailing off. Just then Drak came in.

"Hey Vamp you're on guard for Yumi. You might want to hurry Strider's in there." Drak said.

"Yeah okay…" Vamp replied as he looked back to Nova. "Fine you can give it an upgrade, but ask any more question about that… thing and I'll…"

"I got ya." Nova cut in. As Vamp left, he and Drak exchanged glances as though trying to measure each other's power. Nova walked up to Drak.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Hu? Uh nothing…" Drak replied.

**With Yumi**

Yumi sat up against a wall, her arms chained over her head. She sighed in defeat as she looked around her cell like room. Both the walls and the floor were made of concrete needless to say it was very cold. There was very little lighting, so much of the room was in shadow. The only time the room was completely lit (with the exemption of one corner) was when one of X.A.N.A.'s followers came in to take her blood. Yet through out the time she had been in there she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in there with her. She hung her head in defeat.

"Giving up already Yumi?" A voice in the shadows hissed. Yumi's head shot up.

"Who…? Who's there?" Yumi asked some what panicking.

"Oh? I'm surprised you don't remember me. I would have thought I would be the one haunting you in your sleep." The voice said as someone emerged from shadows.

"You…" What had emerged was the rider that had first attempted to kidnap her (in ch. 2 bet you were wondering when he'd come back).

"Yes, me." The rider acknowledged walking up to her. "By the way the name's Strider."

"Stay away." Yumi warned as she scooted back till she hit the wall. Strider stopped.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked. "Once X.A.N.A. doesn't need you any more. I get you." Strider walked stood in front of her and knelt down. "I might even show you what's under my helmet." Yumi scoffed and turned away. "Awe now don't be like that…" He cupped Yumi's chin in his hand and made her face him. "Maybe I should give you a little taste of what awaits you later." His hands slid down to her waist, he then began to lift her shirt up.

Just then Vamp came in holding a crimson blanket. He quickly ran up to Yumi and Strider. He grabbed Strider by the shirt caller and threw him off of Yumi (Go Vamp).

"Dose it look like X.A.N.A. doesn't need her blood any more!" Vamp growled. Strider didn't answer he was still in shock at the shear power that Vamp posttest. "Get out of here." Strider quickly left the room. Vamp continued to watch the door half way expecting Strider to return. He closed the door making the room dark again. Vamp's gaze then switched from the door to Yumi. His look was softer than it was when he had entered yet still hard. He knelt down in front of Yumi. She shook from both fear and that it was as cold as hell. She closed her eyes and turned away as Vamp raised his hand.

Yumi felt the chains on her wrists loosen and then fall off. Her arms went to rest at her side when she opened her eyes, Vamp pulled her shirt back down. He then put the back of his hand on her cheek. He took a seat next to her.

"Here…" He said offering her a blanket.

"What?" Yumi asked in disbelief.

"You're cold aren't you?" Yumi took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Why'd you do all this?" Vamp looked at her.

"Well it's not like you're going to over power me and later out run me." He said in an obvious tone. Yumi sighed and looked at the door preying Strider wouldn't come back. "Don't worry he's not coming back. Nothing is going to happen to you here. X.A.N.A. needs you alive and healthy. Erin… however is in a completely different situation."

3586349856239856238765847956839465879658734658763478569476598623483-48409568743538459863405934065-0

Ooooo… what's going to happen next? What do you think is going to happen next? What the hell do you think is going to happen to Erin?


	18. On The Trail, Erin's Fate

Spike sat down next to Ulrich on bridge.

"You okay?" Spike asked.

"I'm fine. Your sense of smell improve yet?" Spike shook his head.

"Jeremy said it wouldn't take too long. But the wait's killing me."

Flash Back

"Oh Spike." Jeremy said.

"Hun?"

"I came across something you might find interesting in that disk you acquired."

"I'm listening." Spike said obviously interested.

"The longer you stay as a dragoon the sharper your senses get including your sense of smell."

"You mean I could track Erin?"

"And Yumi?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy nodded.

"In good time."

End of Flash Back

"Ya would have thought it would be done by now." Spike said sadly.

"Well maybe we should go to where we last saw Erin." Ulrich offered.

"Why not Yumi? I mean the hospital is crawling with cops right now."

"Because you've known Erin for a long time. You should have her sent memorized." Ulrich explained. Spike grinned.

"If only you were that smart in class." Spike commented.

Outside the Hospital

"Uh Spike?"

"Hun?"

"How are you going to get inside without causing a panic?" Ulrich asked. Spike grinned.

"Watch." Spike said as he wrapped his tail around his waist (Witch is still bleeding thanks to Tekira's attack.). He then encircled his wings under his arms, which he hid with his trench coat. "When in doubt, hide it."

In The Hospital

Spike was right (Ya wont hear much in my fic), there were cops every where.

"Any ideas on how to get passed them?" Ulrich asked.

"We don't need to." Spike replied.

"Why?"

"Cause I got her sent already."

With Erin

Erin woke up as groggy as hell. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Erin looked around to the best of her abilities. The room was well furnished. She laid on what she guessed was a king-size bed, there was one armchair that she saw, next to the bed, and behind it appeared to be a window.

"Where am I?" She wondered. That's when it hit her, they wouldn't let her out of the hospital this quickly, even if they did, Spike would be right next to her. X.A.N.A must have grabbed her in the night. Erin eyed the window, her only way of getting out. She tried to get up but couldn't.

"Don't waist your energy." A voice growled. Erin looked around but saw no one (considering she can only see half of the room). She could hear footsteps coming closer, till someone sat down in the armchair next to her, it was Tekira. "You've been given a special nerve liquid so you won't hurt yourself. You won't be able to move for a while." Tekira continued. "Besides you wouldn't leave even if you could move."

"And why is that?" Erin asked.

"Other than the fact that you're recovering from heart surgery… we took something of yours." Tekira grinned as Erin cocked an eyebrow. "You'll see." Erin thought about it for a while when she noticed the covers against her skin. Her cloths were gone! Erin glared at Tekira. "Hey don't look at me X.A.N.A did that." He said.

"That's even worse!" Erin mentally screamed. Just then Griff came in.

"Hey Tekira, all be taking over now." Griff said wile pointing out the door.

"Yeah okay." Tekira said as he left the room.

"Sorry about that." Griff said as he sat down next to her.

3578346564563498653784654923564793549752347912356465385476387464623864457865039492365085034654-326496-7

Man I am a sick person. Well what do you think is going to happen next? What do you think should happen next?


	19. Rescue Part 1

Hey yugiboydragoon and maku99 just thought I'd let you know that if you want something to happen to Vamp or Tekira just let me know and hopefully I'll make it happen. And if I'm not writing them correctly tell me. 

93450345934034598346-04359837509347593465346594643957384-23749863509395630497598346509324759863047

"Spike?" Ulrich asked as Spike raced down the road in Lance's truck.

"What?"

"You think Lance is gonna mind that we took his truck?" Spike thought about that for a while.

"Ya but he's in surgery at the moment. So I don't think he cares." Spike replied seemingly uncaring.

**1 Hr. later**

"We their yet?" Ulrich asked obviously worried about Yumi

"You asked me five minutes ago, dose it look like we're their!" Spike growled.

After a minute or two Spike calmed down and began to chuckle. Ulrich gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you going to do to that Vampire guy when you see him?" Ulrich smirked.

"Nothing I would do to in front of a person with a weak stomach. What about you?"

"I tell ya that big guy's gonna die for what he did to me." Spike replied while lifting the side of his shirt to revile blood stained bandages (thanks to Tekira's attack).

"Uh you're bleeding through those." Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah I know."

**With Yumi**

Yumi hung her head, about once every hour someone would come and take her blood. It was beginning to take its toll on her. Vamp, who had been sleeping opened one eye and looked over to her.

Suddenly the door opened to revile one of X.A.N.A.'s followers with an empty needle. He had a sick sadistic grin on his face.

"Come here." He growled reaching for her arm.

Just then Vamp stood up in front of her.

"Come back later." Vamp growled.

"Why" The follower asked.

"She can barely stand much less give blood. SO GET OUT!" The follower turned to leave when Vamp grabbed his shoulder. "She's freezing… go find a room for her." He tossed the follower out of the room and sat down next to her.

**With Erin**

Erin laid in bed, just thinking about what X.A.N.A. was capable of. Especially when she couldn't move.

"So did my brother talk to you during the break?" Griff asked.

"Yeah." She replied simply, not really wanting to talk to anyone who even new that she would end up like this.

"How was he?"

"He seemed distressed."

"Oh…" Erin sighed.

"But he did seem better than he normally is."

Just then X.A.N.A. came through the door.

"Griff… you can leave now." He said with a rather happy smirk on his face.

"OH… MY… GOD…" Erin thought.

**Outside**

"Found it!" Spike shouted happily.

"Bout time." Ulrich smiled.

34639485034653745093475947509585345896452658746576478563487658346578634563285634786583465

Hey guy's sorry it's short but I'm out of ideas. I really want to update it by Christmas sooooo. PLEAS HELP ME!


	20. Rescue Part 2

Okay it sucks I know and I don't give a damn. Any way Marry Christmas!

37249826358623456230846236423648726348629846284632846238462896423648473509239586239856236329659386523

X.A.N.A. approached Erin hungrily.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" He said in a low tone. "I had no idea that your body was in such condition." (You'll find out towards the end).

"You do realize, that once Spike gets here he'll kill you right?" Erin said in a 'you are so dead tone'. X.A.N.A. burst out in laughter.

"You honestly think that pathetic excuse for a dragon could get past my followers? And then kill me?" That only made X.A.N.A. laugh harder. "He doesn't even have a virt form." Just then one of X.A.N.A.'s follower's came in.

"Forgive me lord X.A.N.A. but…I…" He came over and whispered something in his ear.

"Vary well…" X.A.N.A. said quietly. "But I don't want Vamp guarding her any more… send Strider."

"Yes X.A.N.A. … but there's something else…" He whispered something more into X.A.N.A.'s ear.

"WHAT!" X.A.N.A. roared. "WELL SEND MORE!"

"Yes, sir…" The follower said as he quietly exited. Erin smirked.

"Looks like Spike's here already." X.A.N.A. turned to her with an evil grin.

"Yep, and even if he gets in here… I'll still get my prize." He replied advancing towards her, his eyes filled with lust.

**Meanwhile with Spike and Ulrich**

They had already entered the warehouse, and had been swamped by followers (none of which had a virt form).

"Man these guys are weak." Spike said as he threw two followers off of him. Almost hitting Ulrich.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing them." Ulrich said. Just then all of the followers seemed to disappear. Suddenly there was a high pitched whistle.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Spike howled as he covered his ears.

"Spike look out!" Ulrich shouted. Spike turned to see Tekira barreling towards him. The dragoon hit Spike like a rhino.

"Spike!" Ulrich began to run to the aid of his friend.

"No Ulrich! Don't!" Spike shouted. "I caught Yumi's sent! She's down that hall!" Ulrich turned heel and ran down the hallway that Spike had indicated.

"Yumi…" He thought.

With Yumi

Yumi and Vamp had been sitting in silence waiting for the follower to return telling them to move for about twenty minutes now. Then the door swung open to revile a follower.

"Master Vamp… you may move her now, but you have to hurry." He said. Vamp looked at the follower with a questioned look on his face. "There's a… there's a bit of a disturbance in the main room… The dragon and the swordsmen are here." Yumi picked up her head.

"Ulrich?" She muttered. Vamp nodded and stood up.

"Which room?" Vamp asked.

"Master Strider's Room." The follower replied simply.

"Why there?"

"X.A.N.A. has passed guard duty onto Master Strider." Yumi tensed.

"I have to go to him?" She thought. Vamp sighed and picked her up gently being careful not to stress her out more than she already was.

As they made their way down the hall. Vamp began to hear heavy breathing. He looked down to see Yumi practically gasping for air. Vamp began to get worried.

"Did we take to much blood?" He wondered. Suddenly he heard nothing… no breathing… nothing. "Shit!" Vamp yelled as he laid Yumi down.

"What's wrong with her?" The follower asked.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" Vamp practically screamed. At this point Yumi was now unconscious. He took a deep breath. "I think she's going into cardiac arrest. Ulrich I really hope you're not around." Vamp thought some what panicking as he (forgive me Ulrich and Yumi fans!) began to perform CPR.

"1…2…3…" he said as he pressed down on her chest attempting to stimulate her heart. Soon after he enclosed his lips over hers breathed.

He continued to do it for a few more minutes before she began breathing again. He sighed.

"Okay Yumi I'm pretty sure you don't want me doing that again. Sooo just… just keep breathing okay." He said before he picked her up again.

**Strider's Room**

Vamp laid Yumi down on Strider's bed. She was still gasping for air.

"I'm going to right back okay Strider." Vamp said in a 'I don't want you to reply to that' tone as he walked away.

"No you're not." Strider said somewhat angry. "X.A.N.A. said you're your guard time is up." Vamp stopped at the doorway. He had been taking shit from everyone sense he became a follower. No way was he going to take that from some wannabe biker. He turned around and walked up to Strider.

"I said… I'm coming back." Vamp said in a threatening voice.

"Fine…" Strider growled. Vamp grinned and left.

**15 min. later**

Vamp came back dragging an oxygen tank and mask with him. He knelt down beside Yumi and twisted the valve on the tank.

"This should make things a little easier for you." Vamp said in a brotherly kind of tone as he put the breathing mask on her. He turned and walked back up to Strider. "That breathing mask comes off, so will your head." Vamp began to walk away. "AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

**With Spike**

Spike swung his tail at Tekira who unfortunately caught it.

"Oh shit." Spike said. Tekira nodded and flung him into the nearest wall. "Ahhhh!" Spike hit the floor. Tekira came up to him, his jittes at the ready. Spike barely had time to get out of the way, as Tekira thrust them down only hooking Spike's bandages thus ripping them. Spike covered his now exposed wound (the one that Tekira gave him in ch.15) with his hand. Tekira smirked.

"Hurts doesn't it?" He said as Spike winced and fell to one knee. "That was my Claw of Descending Dragons technique. The point of the attack it to make a wound that'll never heal so your opponent bleeds to death."

Just then spike flapped his wings and flew into the air.

"You think you can run away from me?" Tekira asked as he jumped up and grabbed a hold of Spike thus bringing him down. Tekira stood in front of Spike with an evil grin on his face. He held out one hand soon after a fireball formed in it. "This will end it!" Tekira yelled getting ready to throw it when Spike jumped out of the way. He put his hand to his wound cupping some blood in his hand and throwing into Tekira's eyes. "Ahhhhh!" He howled. "My eyes!" Tekira knelt down trying to get the blood out of his eyes. Spike was about to finish him off when…

"Erin…" Spike muttered he had caught her sent. "We'll finish this some other time." Spike ran off into the dark warehouse.

**With Ulrich**

Ulrich had looked in about ten rooms already.

"Gee Spike you couldn't be a bit more specific?" He asked.

"(The last room in the hall.)" A voice in Ulrich's head said.

"What?" Ulrich questioned.

"(The last room in the hall.)" The voice simply repeated.

"Okay whatever…" He said he ran down the hall. Truth be told he had nothing else to go on.

Up in the rafters Vamp sat with a smug little smirk set on his face.

"Divine intervention." He smiled.

Ulrich continued to run down the hallway. How long was this thing? Just then he came to the last door. He quickly opened it to see Yumi with an oxygen mask on and Strider standing over her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ulrich roared. Strider turned his gaze from Ulrich to Yumi. He picked up a sword that lay next to his bed.

"And hear I thought you'd be to scared to come." Strider said. "But then again even I'd go after her… Anyway shall we get started?" Ulrich took a fighting stans. "I'll take that as a yes." With that he disappeared. Ulrich looked around franticly.

"Where is he?" Ulrich said. Suddenly Strider appeared behind him and slashed his back. "Ahhhhh!" Ulrich yelled.

"What's wrong boy? Getting tired already?" Strider asked as he appeared in front of Ulrich and slashed his chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Ulrich cried as fell to his knees.

"Weakling…" Strider said somewhat discussed. "I'll end your pain." He raised his sword. "And don't worry about your girlfriend. She'll be just fine with me… I just hope she's good in bed." That was it no way was he going to leave Yumi with him, he would die before that. As Strider slashed Ulrich jumped out of the way making Strider's get stuck in the ground. Ulrich kicked him in the ribs sending Strider into the wall. Before Strider could even react Ulrich picked up him sword and stabbed him in the stomach thus pinning him to the wall.

Ulrich quickly raced over to Yumi.

"Yumi? Are you okay?" He asked taking the breathing mask off. Yumi weakly opened her eyes and looked at the vary person she had been wanting to see sense the kidnapping.

"Ulrich?" She asked in disbelieve as tears began to form in her eyes. Ulrich grinned and picked her up.

"Come on lets get you out of here." He said as he carried her out the door.

**With Spike**

"Erin…" Spike said as he sniffed the air. He finally came to a door, which smelt strongly of Erin and… someone else.

Meanwhile

X.A.N.A. took off his chest armor and shirt.

"You know Erin you're very lucky, most of my female followers would kill to have this done." He said claiming up onto the bed.

"So why don't you pick one of them?" Erin snarled.

"Because I want you…" X.A.N.A. replied simply as he crawled on top of her being careful not to hurt her. X.A.N.A. brought his face down close to hers. For a second Erin he was going to kiss her but instead he missed and went down to her ear and whispered something to her. Erin's eyes widened. But before she could say anything X.A.N.A. placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry this wont hurt a bit." He said before he pulled the blanket down to her collarbone and began to bite her neck. Just then X.A.N.A. noticed a scar on her neck leading down under the covers. He traced it with his finger and began to pull the covers down. At that time Erin was beginning to get the feeling back in her arms. She instantly put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her. It was no good it only seemed to entice him.

"Spike… I'm sorry." She thought. Just then Spike burst through the door. He seemed to freeze for a few seconds so he could rejecter with what he was seeing. As soon as he could move again he rushed X.A.N.A. and dug his claws into X.A.N.A.'s back and threw him out the window (yea I know its crappy but I didn't really think this far ahead). Spike ran over to Erin's side.

"Erin we gotta go now!" He said as he grabbed a hold of the covers.

"Spike no wait." Erin said trying to stop the dragon. But it was to late, Spike had already torn the covers off reviling Erin's badly scared body. It took Spike the better of 5 seconds to realize his mistake. He quickly turned around, his face completely red. He handed her his blood stained trench coat.

"Here…" He said somewhat nervously.

"Spike, there's a little problem with that." Erin said not really expecting an answer. "Aside from my arms I can't move." Spike whimpered a bit, the new what he had to do. He helped Erin sit up, he then slid the coat on and buckled the ends together. Throughout the time he was doing this Spike did not take a breath. He scooped Erin up into his arms and ran down the hall.

Spike stopped suddenly, there blocking the way was Griff. Spike stood his ground expecting a fight. But Griff just moved to the side of the hall. Spike was confused at first but decided if he waited X.A.N.A. would surely come after them. He walked around Griff not turning away from Griff till he passed him. After that Spike sprinted down the hall.

"What's up with him?" Spike asked out loud.

**Meanwhile**

Ulrich met up with Spike still running for the door. only to be stopped by X.A.N.A.'s followers.

"Oh great…" Ulrich said angrily. Just then the lights went out.

"What the hell!" A follower yelled.

Else where

Vamp stood next to a large switch that was turned off.

"Oops. How clumsy of me." Vamp said sarcastically as he turned it back on.

With everyone else

Just as soon as the lights turned on.

"RUN!" Ulrich yelled. Spike and Ulrich raced through the now really confused followers.

They quickly made it to the truck. Ulrich and Spike jumped in still holding Erin and Yumi. Spike started the truck and raced away.

"You girls alright?" Spike asked. Yumi nodded. Erin didn't react she kept thinking about what X.A.N.A. had whispered to her.

**Flash Back**

"My love… My _creator_"

9734606734-65846509365408963245863548976358976438976583475347659836453645634569856398562938562398652938

Creator?Oooooo what's going to happen next. How did Erin get all those scars?

Oh a special thanks to everyone who helped me out, especially deadinside72

I tried to incorporate all of your ideas. Later……………..


	21. Griff’s Dilemma

Spike parked the truck in front of the factory. Nightfall had already come plunging the world in darkness.

"Alright lets get them inside." Spike said in a low tone.

**In The Lab**

Spike and Ulrich set the girls down onto the tables. Ulrich pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yumi, while Spike dialed a number on his cell.

"Ah hey Amanda." Spike greeted into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah we found em."

"Say, ah you think you could smooth things over with the cops so we can bring them into the hospital?" He asked.

"Well, I think they can last a little bit longer but I think Erin's heart may have been damaged and Yumi needs blood."

"Yeah … Yeah … Okay, bye" Spike hung up the phone and turned to Ulrich. "Amanda's on her way… they'll be admitted tomorrow. Think Yumi can last that long?"

Ulrich looked down to Yumi who was sleeping soundly and nodded. "Yeah." He replied.

**Warehouse**

X.A.N.A. sat in his quarters with a very pissed off look on his face. Tekira stood next to him like a loyal pet would stay by his master's side.

Suddenly the doors burst open to revile Griff being held by Strider and Stalker. Griff's hands had been cuffed behind his back, his wings were now held in place thus preventing him from flying away.

"Griff…" X.A.N.A. growled. "Do you know why you're in this predicament?" He asked knowing full well, Griff knew why he was there. Griff didn't answer he just looked at the ground. X.A.N.A. glared at him. "WELL!" Griff just stood there quietly. X.A.N.A. grit his teeth and clinched his fist. Without a second thought X.A.N.A. flew forward and punched Griff in the face sending him flying out of Stalker's and Strider's grasp. Before Griff could get back up the two follower's grabbed him again. "Lock Him Up!" X.A.N.A. roared. "I'll figure out what to do with him later."

"Yes X.A.N.A." Strider said as he and Stalker drug him out of the room.

"X.A.N.A.?" Tekira asked.

"What?" X.A.N.A. replied still slightly irritated.

"Why is Vamp going unpunished? He did more than Griff to get them out." X.A.N.A. just grinned.

"Because Tekira… Vamp is far too valuable to kill… at least right now."

**Else Where In The Factory**

Vamp stood leaning up against a seaport beam looking at the moon.

"It looks so different here…." He said in a dream like state.

"What's up with you vampire boy?" Asked a voice from behind him. Vamp turned around to see Nova holding his fail and some type of black suit.

"What…?" Vamp growled Nova was not one of Vamp's most favorite people. In less then five minutes she had figured out more about him than X.A.N.A. had.

"Awe is that how you greet someone who's done you a favor?" Vamp eyed Nova as she approached and handed him his flail. "Your little toy has now been brought into the 21st century as a weapon. It's nearly indestructible now." Vamp took the fail and stared at it for a wile till a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"I suppose you have your uses." He growled and looked at the suit in her hands. "And that is?" Nova smirked.

"Consider it a gift. Since you'll be working with Tekira I figured you'd, need a flame proof suit." She handed him the suit and left.

**With Nova**

Nova walked down the dark hallway wondering about what was going to happen to Griff. What was X.A.N.A. going to do to him?

The sudden sound of rushing footsteps brought her back to reality. She turned around to see Stalker run towards her. She went to grab her sais but it was to late the shadow grabbed a hold of her and pinned her against a wall forcing her up till her feet could no longer reach the ground.

"Hey there cutie." He said as he turned back into his human form (see chapter 13). Stalker gazed into her fear stricken eyes, she knew what he wanted. He looked around. "Drak's not here this time." He whispered.

Just then a dark figure appeared behind them and tapped on Stalker's shoulder.

"What now…?" Stalker growled as he turned around to see none other then Drak. Drak glared at him. Before Stalker could say anything else Drak grabbed his neck and hoisted him upward till he dropped Nova. The dragoon set Stalker down.

"Get out of here…" Drak said in a very threatening voice. Stalker did nothing. "NOW!" Drak roared. Stalker ran off into the shadows. Drak turned to Nova who was still on the ground. He offered his hand. She looked up at him as though he had offered her gold. "Well…" She took it and stood up. Drak began to walk away, fearing that Stalker would come back Nova ran after him. She soon caught up.

"Thank you." She said.

"You shouldn't be walking around here alone." Drak said flatly. Nova turned her eyes away. He was right, most of the time the female followers were used as rewards for the male followers (man I am a sick person).

"So what's going to happen to Griff?" Nova asked obviously worried about her teammate.

"X.A.N.A.'s going to let him rot in a cell for a week then, Vamp and I are going to make an example out of him so no one ever crosses X.A.N.A. again." Drak replied in a rather emotionless tone. Nova gasped.

"But he's your brother! Doesn't that mean anything to you-mmgph" Drak moved behind Nova and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet!" He whispered sharply. "Do you want everyone to know he's my brother! They won't let me fight him if they know that." Nova's eyes widened, did X.A.N.A. not know that Drak and Griff were brothers? Drak looked around, seeing no one he pulled the now helpless Nova into their room. The room now only had two beds thus signifying Griff's doom. Drak released the girl.

"Look X.A.N.A. knows Griff and I are brothers. …But he thinks Griff was adopted. So therefor he treats us like we are not brothers." Drak said in a rather tense tone. "If X.A.N.A. found out we were blood he would think I had something cooked up. We are not going to speak of again." With that Drak laid down on his bed. Nova stared at him for a wile till she went over to her own bed and laid down.

"Dose Drak have a plan?" She thought before sleep took over.

8535650989744243487670-987874321234567890987654327852542762348998765456790

Okay it's short, but give me a break, 2nd semester at my school just ended and it's been hell.

Oh and I thought I'd let you know that I do this fic not for my own gain but purely for your entertainment. If I did it for myself it wouldn't be on the internet. So if you guys want something to happen. Tell me and I'll try to make it happen. Later…


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys remember me? You didn't think I'd abandon this fic did you?

5978945794375834579834758934758940587345873405784767985467957647476897634876458670549367589

Spike and Ulrich sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Amanda had come to the factory at around 6 a.m. to take the girls to the hospital. Ulrich was busy pacing the room. Amanda was calling Yumi's parents. Spike appeared to be in deep thought, with his right elbow resting on his knee and his forehead in his hand.

"Why wouldn't she talk to me?" He asked out loud. He began running all the possibilities through his mind, had he come too late? Sure X.A.N.A. was clothed but Erin sure as hell wasn't. What had happened before he got there? He heaved a sigh and took out his cell phone. He dialed in a few numbers. "Hi, Jeremy. I need you to meet me at the factory."

"Yeah I know it's late." Spike argued into the phone. "Well this body's starting to hurt. … Okay I'll meet you there. Oh. And Jeremy, can you bring me a change of clothes. … Thanks." With that Spike hung up the phone and got up to leave.

"Mr. Forex?" Asked a voice behind him. Spike turned around to see a doctor coming his way.

"Yeah, what?" Spike asked not really being in the mood to talk to people.

"I'm here to tell you that you brother Lance is out of surgery now."

"And?" The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry, we did the best we could… but."

"But what?" Spike asked, worried that they may have amputated his leg.

"We did manage to save his leg. But there was a lot of damage done to it. He'll have to use a cane."

"For how long?"

"We don't know." Spike sighed.

"When can I go see him?" He asked.

"Not for a few hours yet." The doctor replied.

"Yeah… okay. Thank you." Spike said as he turned to leave.

**Factory **

"Okay Jeremy I'm ready." Spike said as he entered the scanner.

"Alright Spike get ready… I'm not sure how this is going to work, you could end up with one less arm."

"Let's just get through with it already."

"Okay hang on." Jeremy said, just then the scanner began to shock Spike as it had the first time.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Spike screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees in the scanner. The pain was excruciating, but unlike the last time the pain seemed to be taking his energy away.

After about five minutes of sheer pain, the scanner stopped and opened to allow Spike to fall out.

"Spike! Spike! Are you okay?" Jeremy yelled as he ran over to him. When Jeremy received no answer he began to shake Spike's shoulder.

"Agh, what?" Spike asked as he began to come around.

"Well, you're not dead and your not missing anything. You okay?"

"Sure…" Spike replied as he got up and walked to the elevator.

Later at the Hospital 

Spike walked into Lance's room to see that he was awake.

"Hey… How are you feeling?" Spike asked as he came into the room.

"You heard the Doctor didn't you? He said my leg is damaged badly and I'll have to use a cane." Lance replied sadly.

"You'll get better… But till then I brought you something to help you cope with your disability till then." Spike said as he brought a cherry wood cane out from behind his back.

"I appreciate the thought but a cane isn't what I really need right now." Lance said, then he remembered why his brother and Ulrich had left in the first place. "Did you find Yumi and Erin?" Spike nodded. "Are they okay?"

"Relatively…"

"Why aren't you with Erin then?" Spike stayed silent for a while. Then took a seat beside him.

"Because there was nothing I could do for her."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know all I know now is that she wont talk to me."

"Well maybe you should try and see her now." Spike turned to Lance with a confused look on his face. "You may not think this brother but your presents makes all the difference." Spike stood up.

"Maybe…"

With Yumi and Erin 

Yumi's parents and Ulrich sat around Yumi's bed, all worried. Erin sat in the next bed over, Ulrich had tried to give her some company but Erin just sat there staring off into space.

Just the Spike popped his head in the door.

"Hey, I brought someone you two might like to see." He said as Fang came trotting in. He first walked up to Yumi's bed and placed his head beside her hand to allow her to pet him. Yumi had just been given blood, but was still very weak.

Spike sat down by Erin.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Erin said nothing. Spike sighed. "Hey Fang come here…" Fang obeyed and walked over to them. He hopped up onto the bed and laid down. Erin paid no attention to him.

"Erin…" Spike finally said. "Did he tell you anything while you guys were alone?" Erin nodded slowly. Spike nodded in conformation and left the room.

In the waiting room 

"Amanda…" Spike said as he walked up to her.

"He told her didn't he?" Spike nodded. "Well… that explains a lot. Well the girls will be released in a week. Till then lets see if she improves at all."

"Alright I'll keep an eye on her…" Amanda nodded and left the hospital.

A week later at the warehouse

Griff was brought to the back of the warehouse, he looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. The ocean wind was not at all a welcomed feeling, it made him feel sicker than he already was. X.A.N.A. stood in front of him.

"Well Griff your judgment day has arrived."

586934763476894576945896749857694756987459867397634859835353650680699864837534057567864576

Yeah not one of my bests but it addstension... anyway.

Is this the end for Griff? Find out next chapter.

Later…


	23. Griff's Fate

ArtMage: Hey guys!

Spike: Where the hell have you been I've been at this hospital for over a year!

Everyone else: Yeah

ArtMage: Sorry…

Spike: (sigh) just get on with the story.

74857398475983475983475947594759347598745987549759763497654687573498563465784365834

Yumi and Erin were brought into the scanner room by Ulrich and Spike.

"We really have to do this Jeremy? They where just released from the hospital." Ulrich asked as he helped Yumi into the Scanner.

"We have to make sure they're okay to fight in Lyoko incase X.A.N.A. launches an attack." Jeremy replied. "I'm just doing a simple scan it'll be alright."

"Alright Erin just a quick scan and I'll take you back to the Dorm." Spike said to Erin as the doors were about to close. Erin nodded.

At The Warehouse 

"Griff your judgment day has arrived." X.A.N.A. said as Drak and Vamp came out. "Any last words?" Griff smirked.

"You know why I did it?" He whispered. "They'll win and when they do… I prey to god that they kill you in the most painful way possible. So that you may pay for your crimes." X.A.N.A. glared at Griff then smiled and snapped his fingers.

As though trained to do so Vamp and Drak began to close in on Griff like hungry wolves.

Suddenly Vamp lashed out with a blast of white light. Sending Griff back a few feet. Drak ran up and took Griff in his mouth (He's in his dragon form) and began to whipping him around tossing him into the air. Where he was stopped in. Griff looked down to see Vamp with one hand on his temple he smirked as he sent Griff flying into the warehouse.

**At the factory**

"So what's the damage?" Spike asked as he walked up to Jeremy. "Well… It's on good, but it's not bad either. They're still not 100 percent yet."

"Hell I could have told you that." Spike said in an obvious tone.

"Yes, however we could send them incase of an emergency. But I would strongly advice against it." Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Virtualizeing either of them right now would take a lot out of them. Erin's heart could exhilarate again, and Yumi might need another blood transfusion. So if we can help it we wont be sending them for at least another week."

Just then the elevator opened to reveille Yumi leaning on Ulrich and Erin leaning up against wall.

"What's the verdict?" Yumi asked. Spike and Jeremy looked at one another.

"Well… look at it this way you two get a free vacation filled with lazing about in your dorm, and no Lyoko."

Meanwhile 

Drak slammed Griff with his tail almost sending into the sea. Griff slowly got to his feet coughing up blood as he did so.

The dragon just stared at his brother.

Vamp moved in for the kill at God like speeds.

"Brother… I don't… blame you for… any of this." He said with a smile just before Vamp kicked him into the ocean. An eerie silence filled the area the only thing that could be heard was the ocean against the pier.

It was a few minutes before X.A.N.A. approached them clapping.

"Well done that should keep the rest of them in their place." Drak bowed.

"I aim to please." X.A.N.A. Grinned.

"You're dismissed." The two nodded and walked back into the warehouse.

Back At The Factory 

Odd and Lance walked towards the Factory with Fang on a leash.

"Why are we suddenly the official Wolf Walkers?" Lance complained. Odd shrugged his shoulders. "I mean my God we're missing lunch!" He shouted.

"Don't mention food…" Odd groaned as he held his stomach.

Just then Fang started to whimper and tug on the leash.

"Hey Fang what's wrong with you?" Odd said as he was pulled over to the side of the bridge. Lance looked at Fang, studying his movements.

"Odd…" Spike said not looking away from the wolf. "Unhook the leash…" Odd looked at him for a moment and did as he was told.

Instantly Fang jumped off the bridge into the frigid water.

"Come on!" Lance shouted as he grabbed Odd and dragged him down to the riverbank.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"When's the last time you saw Fang act like that?" Both began to watch for the wolf to emerge. They waited a moment till they saw two gray ears perk up out of the water.

"Look there he is." Odd said as he pointed out on the water. He looked to see Fang pull his head out of the water with some dark brown material clinched between his teeth. "What's in his mouth?" Lance inspected the object that Fang was now trying to pull towards shore.

"Impossible…" He said as he tossed Odd his cane and took off his trench coat, he quickly limped into the water. "Fang! Fang come on! Over here!" Lance was now swimming towards them.

Odd waded in up to his waist ready to haul them back to solid ground.

Lance struggled in the current with his bad leg (should have thought of that before jumping into the river). "Fang!" He shouted making sure the wolf knew where he was.

Just then Lance felt something rub up against his arm he instantly grabbed a hold of Fangs collar and began to swim back to shore. They had been out there a total of fifteen minutes and their bodies were ravaged (when you been in a freezing river that's a long time). Odd stuck out Lance's cane, so he could drag back them in. Lance lashed out and grabbed the cane trying not to let go of Fang..

"Hang on!" Odd shouted noticing that Lance was about to pass out. He tried to pull them in but the current was too strong, it was beginning to pull him in right along with the others. "This isn't good…" Odd as he was a bout to slip when he heard.

"ODD!"

"LANCE!

Suddenly Odd felt someone grab his shoulder keeping him up right. He looked to see Ulrich behind him.

Just then a flash of black ran into the water and grabbed Lance's wrist. Spike pulled his brother up to him.

"Ulrich! Take him!" He yelled. Ulrich released Odd and took the now unconscious Lance back to shore. Spike then grabbed Fang by the scruff of the neck, he then realized that there was someone hanging from the animal's jaws. "What the…?" He questioned as he pulled them both up onto his shoulders and carried them back to dry land. When he got to shore he let Fang jump off.

"Who's that?" Yumi asked (the girls were on the bank).

"I don't know" Spike replied as he lay the person gently on the ground, his eyes widened when he finally got a good look at them.

"Griff…"

392478547983457906594859243785984357983457903457980745093475983457034945578934569843564

Don't ask how Griff got from the ocean to the river cause I don't know...

So what ya think? And please don't say where the hell have you been or what took you so long. And please don't tell me I can't do Odd's character right, cause I know I can't there's a reason he's not the main charter.

Later…


End file.
